Destiny Drew
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Because Destiny Deoxys took place in his home town, but still no Drew showed up. We all want to know what would happen if he was included in this movie. A movie twist on 'Destiny Deoxys' (with Drew of course) as requested by AdorableSkitty. Contestshipping and a seriously jealous Drew included. I do NOT own the movie or the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. Bad day

**Bad day**

May's POV

"Ash, where are we going?" I asked as I was dragged by my hand by an overly enthusiastic Ash. I mean really, he was meant to be 18, but you wouldn't guess it with the way he acted. With my other hand, I held tightly to my brother's hand, despite his protests of being able to keep up himself. I wasn't holding him because I was scared of losing him, I mean; he was 15, perfectly capable of looking after himself. I was afraid _I'd_ get lost if I let go. Ash's hands were slippery and I wasn't quite as fast as them.

"We have to get to the train," Brock yelled back at me, "before it leaves." Yes, I had somehow ended up with these boys again. We had split up when I was 12. Brock and Ash went one way, Max and I went another way. When he was ten, Max then left me to go on his own journey, apparently sick of the way I dragged him to all my contests. How we all met up again and decided to start travelling together was a complete mystery to me.

"Whew, we made it," Ash said, "and just in time."

"Ok guys, really. Tell me where we are going and why?" I asked.

"We're going to LaRousse City so I can battle in the battle tower," Ash said. LaRousse City? I frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Hey Max, have we ever been to LaRousse before?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he replied, "Why?"

"No reason," I said, "I just think I've heard of it before."

"Well, it's known for its high tech," Brock said, "maybe that's where you've heard of it."

"Yeah," I said, but really, I was confused. No, it wasn't just because it was high tech. There was something else, teasing me at the back of my brain. Nope, it just wasn't coming to me. Maybe I was imagining it.

"Hey look, the train's here," Ash exclaimed. I jerked forwards as Ash pulled me through the doors. I barely could keep myself up. Before I knew it, Ash had pushed me down into the train seat, swinging into the seat next to me. Brock and Max laughed at Ash's excitement, slipping into the seats opposite us. I crossed my arms. They wouldn't be laughing if they were the ones being dragged around like this. I mean honestly, I wasn't a ragdoll. The train jolted as it took off and I smacked my head on the seat in front. I rubbed my forehead, wincing. There would be a bruise forming, surely. I sighed. This was going to be a bad day. I just know it.

* * *

><p>"All people for LaRousse City please get off the train now."<p>

"C'mon May, that's us," Ash said, dragging me to my feet. I groaned and made a weak attempt to free my wrist from his grasp. I was too tired to be dragged like this. Most likely I'd fall over if he continued to pull me at the too-fast-for-my-feet pace.

"Let me go," I said, "I can walk without you pulling me around." Ash ignored me.

"Come on guys," he said. A blast of hot air hit me in the face as I was pulled out of the train. I fanned myself with my hand. I looked around. This place wasn't high tech at all. In fact, I even recognised this town, even if I hadn't been here for a few years.

"Why are we in Lilycove City?" I asked.

"LaRousse is too high tech for normal trains May," Brock explained, "So we have to stop at the closest town to switch to a higher model train."

"Fussy city," I muttered. I wasn't happy right now. I was hot and bothered, and I still hadn't figured out what was so familiar about it. It was bugging me to my wits ends. LaRousse City. I mean really. Where had I heard it?

"Gee May, and you wanted me to let go," Ash said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been daydreaming again. I said that we have to get onto the next train now," Ash said. I pulled a face at him and stepped into the next train. It was white and looked fancy and modern. It was also _cool_ inside. Thank goodness.

"We're off to LaRousse!" Ash exclaimed; looking out the window as the train started up again. I sighed and took to looking out the window.

"How long til we get there?" I asked.

"I dunno," Brock said, "10 minutes? Not that long."

"Oh good," I said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Trains can sometimes make me a little bit dazed and groggy," I explained, "it's a horrible feeling."

"Ah, I guess that's why you were zoning out on us before," Max said.

"Yeah," I lied. No, I was thinking. No, that's not it. The familiarity of this place was going to drive me up the wall.

* * *

><p>I looked around in wonder at all the advanced technology that surrounded us. I wobbled slightly as I stepped onto the escalator, taking a moment to adjust to the different surface. When we got to the bottom, there was a floating block shaped robot with a face that came up to us.<p>

"Welcome," it chirped, four blocks sprouting off it and gathering together to spell 'welcome' on top of it, "You are now in LaRousse City. Welcome again."

"Cool," Ash said, running up to it.

"It's so cute," I said, following after him as it formed its original shape again.

"What a cool robot," Max said.

"What could be better than that?" Ash asked. Well, I could think of a lot of things that could be better than a robot, but I think he was asking a rhetorical question. Unfortunately Brock felt the need to answer him.

"Being greeted by a real live beautiful girl could be one thing," he muttered. I shook my head and shot a quick glare at him before turning back to the robot that was now hovering right in front of my face. Without warning a camera appeared from one of the panels.

"Smile," it chirped. Dazed and slightly shocked, I ended up pulling a funny face just as the light from the camera flashed. I sighed. Didn't I tell you this was a bad day? I frowned in annoyance as the robot photographed Max, Ash and Brock and none of them were quite as dazed as I was.

"These will serve as your passports," The robot chirped again. A different panel opened and a red and black card was extended towards Brock.

"Our passports?" Ash questioned as he took his.

"While in LaRousse city, keep them with you at all times," the robot explained, "Your passports can be used for shopping and other needs." Max took his and looked at it.

"Basically you use this to get around in this high tech city," he said. I took my passport, pouting at my not-so-flattering photo. Of course I had to be the only one to get a bad photo.

"Come on, let's go," Ash said, "I want to get to the battle tower now!"

"Slow down Ash," Brock said, "I think we've all done enough running for today." I nodded quickly, agreeing with Brock. We HAD done too much running for one day, not to mention there was only so much pulling and tugging my arms could take. Ash nodded and we started on our way out again.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'll be sending this one home," I said grouchily, still semi-upset about my photo. Nobody said anything. I guess they were sick of hearing about it. I sighed and shoved it into my bag.<p>

"I wonder which way to go for the battle tower?" Ash asked. I looked up as I heard him cry out in complete shock. He was being carried away on some sort of flat escalator along the ground.

"Help!" he yelled, trying to run against it. He ended up falling over and going on the faster track.

"Hey Ash!" I yelled, "Quit messing around!" Maybe I was just a little grumpy from previous things in day. Oh who cares? I was tired and Ash was not cheering me up at all with his stupidity. Couldn't he see that the opposite direction was right next to him?

"A moving sidewalk," Max said, "That's pretty cool."

"Also pretty lazy," Brock added. Not if you're Ash, I thought. The idiot was still trying to run against the current. I watched as I saw four people come towards us on the other lane. Two were boys and two were girls. The girls looked like they were identical twins. Both had short brown hair, cut level with their chins. Both had dark brown eyes. Both were wearing a similar outfit as well; including matching hats. The only difference was the colours. One wore pink and the other wore orange.

One of the boys had black eyes and black hair held back by a red sweatband. Hey, we had matching head accessories! That was cool.

The last boy had dark brown hair, but I couldn't see his eyes; there were closed. He had a smug look on his face. He opened his mouth, saying something that I couldn't quite hear. After replying, Ash once again tripped over. The brown haired boy tossed a Pokéball into the air. I gasped at the Pokémon that came out. It was a Blaziken. I had a Blaziken too. Wow! The boy opened his eyes and I finally saw their colour. Brown, dark brown. Blaziken jumped to where Ash was, picked him up and then put him down in the middle of the group. Well, thank goodness for that. I thought I'd be here all day waiting for Ash to get off this stupid thing.

"Hey thanks," Ash said, finally close enough for me to hear.

"Sure, no need to thank me," the brown haired boy said, "I just couldn't continue to watch you look like a fool." My mouth dropped. Arrogant guy! He didn't even know Ash and he had already made fun of him. Ash angrily turned to the boy. Watch out, I thought, you'll trip if you continue to stand backwards.

"What!" Ash yelled. And cue Ash falling backwards.

"So I guess You're all new in town," the boy with the sweatband asked.

"Well if you're heading for the battle tower, you should try going this way," the other boy said, moving onto a different path. Ash followed, this time getting on the right side of the moving sidewalk.

"Be careful," One of the girls teased, "don't fall." Max and Brock ran onto it, jerking slightly as they adjusted to the different surface. The boy with the sweatband looked at me for a moment. I gave him a small smile and headed after the boys.

"My name's Ash, from Pallet Town," Ash said, introducing himself to the boy with brown hair, "How's you like to battle with me?" Typical Ash. Challenging anyone and everyone to battles.

"Watch out," the girl in pink warned, "my brother Rafe's really strong." So that was his name. Rafe. Weird name, but ok.

"Blaziken too," the girl in yellow added, reaching up to him as if trying to show him off.

"Yeah, I'd love to have a battle with you Ash," Rafe said, "Let's get together at the battle tower ok?"

"So we're finally going to settle this, right Rafe?" I looked up, surprised to hear yet another voice. It was another girl. This one was older. She had purple hair and thin black rimmed glasses covering her purple eyes. She was typing something on her laptop as she sped past us on the fast track.

"Ahh!" Brock exclaimed, "hello my perspectical beauty! I'm Brock!" He jumped forwards.

"Stop!" Max yelled, catching his ear as Brock's feet touched the fast track. Brock's feet slipped from underneath him, causing the same effect on him as if he were being dragged by the ear.

"I guess you could really say that your friend here has really fallen for Rebecca," the guy with the sweatband next to me said. I jumped, not even realizing that he had caught up to me. Max yanked Brock back to his feet.

"She's a good Metagross trainer, likes to use her laptop for strategy," The boy continued, "So, my name is Sid. Blastoise is my partner." He pointed a thumb to himself. I looked away from Brock tentatively fanning his red ear to look at the boy; Sid.

"Hi, I'm May," I said eventually.

"And this is Max, my brother," I added, realizing he wasn't going to introduce himself. He leaned a little closer, looking me up and down.

"Hey, you're kinda cute," he said. My eyes widened. I had never had a compliment like that from a guy.

"Kinda?" I questioned.

"And kinda crazy too," Max added under his breath.

"MAX!" I yelled, whacking him over the back of the head like Misty had taught me. She'd taught me how to hit the sensitive spot, causing discomfort in the victim. I was glad Ash had introduced me to his assertive girlfriend. Her techniques were useful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so excited to start this. So much fun to start a new story where none of you have any clue the sorts of twists I'm going to be including at this point. Again they are older. If you are unsure, the ages of the main characters are as following;**

**Ash-18**

**May-17**

**Max-15**

**Brock-24**

**Drew-17(not in the story yet but will come in at some point because you can't have contestshipping without Drew)**

**Tory (again not introduced yet, but soon)-14**

**Rafe-18**

**Sid-18**

**Audrey and Kathryn (Rafe's twin sisters)-14**

**Rebecca-20**

**I think that covers everyone that you really need to know. I think. If there's anyone else, I'll leave a note at the bottom of the page for you. And yes, If you noticed at the end, I did make Misty and Ash already in a relationship. I felt bad because this time Misty will not be included as a main character so I put in a little hint of pokeshipping instead. I know, it doesn't quite make up for it, but what can you do? Don't answer that! It's a rhetorical question! And well, I have nothing else to say except ENJOY! and review of course. All your support is very encouraging.**


	2. Battle

**Battle**

Rafe's POV

That Ash guy. So determined. I had to admire that in him. Maybe the only thing. He also seemed pretty silly. Going the wrong way on the sidewalks rather than just switching lanes. I guess that meant he was stubborn too.

"Look, the battle tower!" Audrey cried out. She always wore yellow, much to the annoyance of her twin Kathryn who wore pink. Kathryn would much rather they both match completely, both wearing pink, but Audrey wanted to be different.

"I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed. I shook my head slightly.

"Come on Sid!" I yelled. He looked up from where he was flirting with the girl with the bandana. A red bandana tying back her brown hair. Sid looked at me, disappointment on his face. She looked up as well, giving me a glance at her blue eyes. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips. I'm guessing this was the May I'd heard about. I didn't know many 17-year-olds that still wore a bandana, much less a one in such a bold colour. I'd heard about her. This could be interesting.

"Leave her alone Sid," I said, "we gotta go get ready." He nodded and we stepped off the edge of the pathway, Ash and his friends following after us.

"Kathryn, Audrey," I said, "I want you to go up to the stands with Ash's friends ok?" Both my sisters rolled their eyes at me.

"We're not 6 years old anymore Rafe," Audrey complained.

"We know how to look after ourselves," Kathryn added.

"I know," I said, "But I think you might be better off with them, seeing as we'll probably be consoling them with their loss." It was a good way to get them to do what I wanted. Challenge them, or tell them a reason that made them feel superior.

"Ok then Rafe," Kathryn said, walking off with Ash and his group. Audrey gave me a look before following. That left Sid and I alone and ready to prepare for battle. Well, if we were going to do that. I did want my sisters out of the way but I also wanted them near May. That way we would have to meet again. Another tiny smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth as I thought of all the sorts of things I could do.

"You're thinking some evil plan aren't you?" Sid asked as we slowly made our way to where we could be registered.

"I'm thinking, that's the May we always hear about," I said.

"So you noticed too," Sid said, chuckling. I raised an eyebrow at him. So he knew too?

"Then why on earth were you flirting with her?" I asked, "You don't want to lead her on."

"Well, I have to admit, she is kinda cute," Sid said, shrugging, "I was being honest there." I slapped my hand to my head.

"You know he'll kill you if he finds out," I said.

"I know," Sid said, "I know very well." A crooked grin spread across his face. I smirked. He was thinking like I was.

"Time for a little fun," I said.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

"Where am I now?" I asked, not sure if I was directing it to Pikachu, or if I was going crazy and actually talking to myself. I stepped off the escalator at the top, looking around as I walked around the new level. Wow, I was really lost now. You'd think that I could find the registration easy, but no. I was totally clueless to where I was supposed to go. I should've listened to May when she said I'd got lost. And of course I had to send them to the stands to find it by myself. Stupid male pride. If the walls around me weren't glass, I would've hit my head against them for being such an idiot. That's what Misty would do to me if she were here anyway; hit the back of my head with her mallet. Why couldn't Misty be here now? Oh yeah, because she had to watch the gym while her sisters went on holidays.

"Hey wow," I said to Pikachu, "they even got a library." I was talking to Pikachu. Definitely. Even if it was to preserve my sanity. I spotted a boy coming towards the exit. He looked close to Max's age. I'd give him a year or two younger at most. His hair was a light shade of blue, his eyes also blue. Well, looks like I was in luck. I ran towards him as he came out.

"Excuse me!" I yelled.

'Hey!' Pikachu yelled, waving his hand out. The boy's eyes widened and he screamed. To my complete shock, he started running. Maybe he was a little shy.

"Hold on!" I called, "What are you running away for?" He continued to run away and so I followed him.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Hold up!" I dived into the elevator he had ducked into just before the doors closed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, let me start that again," I said, "We're on our way to a battle, but we don't know how to get there." I frowned slightly, noticing his eyes were cautiously watching Pikachu as he scrambled onto my head. I stepped forwards and the boy stepped back, pressing himself against the wall.

"So we're kinda lost," I admitted. He didn't say anything, just looked at Pikachu. What was the matter? Had he never seen a Pikachu before? Oh. I know. Maybe it was he'd never seen a Pokémon out of its Pokéball like this before. You know, on my shoulder and stuff. But as soon as the doors open, he rushed out as fast as he could.

"Wait!" I yelled, chasing after him. We were both stopped by a large security guy.

"Are you ready for your battle?" he asked, "right this way gentlemen," He pushed us both into a hallway.

"But you don't understand," the boy started to say.

"If you hurry up, you two might just make it," he said.

"I haven't registered yet," I said.

"That will all happen automatically," the man said, pushing us into a dark tunnel with another moving path thing. There were glowing red arches above us. Did they do anything? I have no idea.

"Good luck you two!" the man yelled. I gasped slightly as a red light scanned my body. I looked up, seeing the screen flash and then show out pictures.

"Passports confirmed," a low robotic voice said, "two youth level participants entered successfully."

"Great!" I exclaimed, starting to get fired up, "just in time." We were dropped off at the end on a large Pokéball coloured circular platform. It started to rise up, like a massive elevator.

"Here we go," I said, seeing the bright lights above. It finally stopped at the top and I found myself in the middle of the Pokémon battle stage; everyone cheering and clapping and watching me. Yeah! This was what I really liked.

* * *

><p>Rafe's POV<p>

Sid and I came up in the Pokémon studio.

"And in the red corner, we have two trainers from south City!" The announcer called, "Rafe and Sid."

"Hey Ash," I yelled across the field, "You sure didn't waste any time." I blinked a few times, only just noticing his partner. Tory. I froze for just a moment.

"What's Tory doing here?" Sid asked. The exact question that was on my mind too. What was Tory doing here? He hated Pokémon. Nothing I could do had ever changed that.

"Of course not!" Ash shouted back, "I couldn't wait to beat you." I hate to say it, but you won't be winning with Tory. Because of his fear of Pokémon, he didn't know how to train one. I kinda felt bad for Ash. It was a bit of an unfair battle.

"Spotted him in the crowd yet?" Sid asked.

"No," I replied, "but he said he'd be here so do it anyway."

"Hey May!" Sid yelled, waving to her in the crowd, "Make sure you watch. I'm dedicating this battle to you." He winked as well.

"I think you went a little overboard," I muttered. Sid shrugged as the announcer went through the rules. Yeah, could we start already? I already know the rules already.

"Alright trainers! Bring out your Pokémon."

"Here goes," Sid and I yelled at the same time, throwing our Pokéballs in the air. Out came my Blaziken and his Blastoise. Ash's Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, getting into battle stance. He turned to Tory. Arceus, I forgot this. Tory didn't have any Pokémon. Ash looked down as Tory said something to him, probably telling him that he can't battle. Ash reached into his backpack, taking a Pokéball and handing it to Tory. I bit my lip. Would Tory take it? Shaking slightly, he took it and threw it out, releasing the Torkoal inside.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick now!" I commanded once the announcer said 'go'. Blaziken jumped up and twisted around, preparing to carry out the move. Pikachu barely dodged it as he slammed into the ground.

"Go Blastoise, hydro pump," Sid said. Blastoise aimed and shot out a jet of water, knocking Pikachu back. Tory looked scared, holding his hands close to his chest.

"Blastoise bubble attack!" Sid yelled. Blastoise opened his mouth, shooting out bubbles. It hit Torkoal full on and Tory started to look distressed as Ash yelled something at him.

"Blastoise, rapid spin!" Sid said. Man, he just kept going. Blastoise curled into his shell, spinning rapidly as he pushed himself forwards. Torkoal was knocked back. Blastoise started to slow down as he came closer to Tory. Tory's eyes widened and his skin noticeably paled. I could see the fear in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, looking away and clenching his teeth together. Blastoise stopped spinning just in time.

"Idiot!" I hissed at Sid, "That move was too close! It would've reminded him of…_that_." Sid looked guilty, like he'd only just thought of that.

"Blaziken, flame thrower!" I called, as Pikachu electrocuted Blastoise. Pikachu jumped out the way.

"Blastoise, skull bash!" Sid yelled. Pikachu was knocked back into Torkoal. Torkoal flipped over, landing on top of Pikachu. Tory looked very distressed.

"We gotta finish this now," I hissed. Sid nodded. Torkoal used a fire move, but it ended up burning Pikachu's tail.

"How embarrassing," I yelled at Ash, just for the sake of keeping my front up, "Let's go. Blaziken, overheat." Both Pokémon were hit, and with a powerful blast, knocked out. I waved to the crowd as we were announced as the winners. I really just needed to get out of there as soon as I could to see if Tory was alright. He looked very upset.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

Poor Ash. His partner had been useless and he had lost. Ash didn't take losses very well, especially if they were against a bragging rival. I ran out the stadium as fast as I could, hearing the footsteps of Max and Brock behind me. I came to where he was to see Ash with his partner taking to two other adults. The boy suddenly ran off

"Ash!" I yelled, waving at him to get his attention.

"Come on down!" Ash called back. I nodded and headed down the escalator. When I finally got to where Ash was, the older man had gone as well, leaving Ash with a woman who looked a a few years older than Brock.

"Why don't you join me for lunch?" I heard her ask.

"Oh yes lunch," Ash said, "thanks…uh…"

"Yuko," she filled in.

"Thanks Yuko," Ash said.

"No worries," she said, "you're new in town and it's the least we can do thank you for attempting to get Tory to join your battle. I am expecting someone to come over, but you should still eat with me." I licked my lips at the thought of food and my stomach growled in agreement. I blushed in embarrassment and wrapped my hands over my stomach.

"Your friends are welcome to join," she said lightly. I nodded my thanks and we followed her to an outdoor eating area. Brock started talking about something and then of course max had to intervene. I'm not quite sure. All I could think about was food, until Ash's battle partner came up again.

"We're really sorry for your battle," Yuko said, "You see, the truth is Tory is completely afraid of Pokémon." Afraid of Pokémon? I could relate to that.

"How could he be afraid of Pokémon?" Ash asked. I glared. Had he forgotten that I used to be afraid as well?

"Well, when he was 8, about six years ago, he had a very traumatic experience with Pokémon," Yuko said, "it left him terrified." Sounded a lot like what happened to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was caught in the middle of a stampeding heard of Pokémon. He was scared, all of them rushing towards him. They would've trampled him if his older brother hadn't protected him. But his brother was left weak and close to dying as a result. Luckily both survived, but his older brother has scars and Tory hasn't quite forgiven himself yet."

"Wow," I breathed. That was so much more extreme than my case.

"His brother tried to reassure him that it was ok," Yuko sighed, "but Tory still can't get over it."

"I'll help him," I said determinedly. He may be a little more extreme than me, but I'm sure I could still help somehow. There was a sudden gasp and the sound of something breaking on the ground. All eyes turned to the source of the sound. My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I added Rafe's POV for a little bit of a different perspective. Was adding that a little weird? Out of place? Tell me what you think in the reviews. And Tory is here! Woo hoo!**


	3. Strange happenings

**Strange happenings**

May's POV

"Drew?" I don't know if I said that, or if it was someone else just as surprised as I was. All I know is standing there, broken glass at his feet, was my green-haired rival. What was he doing here? I was shocked. Almost as shocked as he looked. His face was pale and his hands shook.

"Ah Drew, I wasn't expecting you this early," Yuko said.

"I…Um…I'm…" he stammered. What was wrong? I'd never seen him look like this. I tilted my head in confusion, not understanding.

"I um…I'm sorry," Drew managed to get out, "I've got to go." Surprisingly he bolted straight back out. I was still confused at why he was here.

"What's he doing here?" Ash asked.

"He was meant to be bringing a container with a specimen of a new plant life to me for research," Yuko said, "and that he did. Now I just have to find it in that glass." I looked at the broken glass. In the middle of it was the tiniest speck of green. I went over and carefully picked it up.

"Is this it?" I asked, brushing away the extra glass fragments carefully. Yuko looked at it and then grinned.

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed. She took a small plastic container from her pocket and opened the lid. I put it inside.

"So why'd Drew come to give it to you?" I asked.

"He helps out with my work a lot actually," Yuko replied. And then it hit me. That was why LaRousse had sounded so familiar. LaRousse was Drew's hometown! I'd heard it announced in the contests we'd been in together.

"Why'd he run off?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know," Yuko said, "he usually sticks around and talks for a while. And I've never seen him look like that before. He's never dropped anything before either." That was strange.

"I'm going after him," I said.

"What about Tory?" Ash said, "I thought you were going to help him?" I stopped.

"You find Tory," I said eventually, "I'll find Drew. We'll meet up somewhere." Ash nodded. I ran out in the direction he had gone, looking around for any sign of him. What was wrong with him?

"Drew!" I yelled. Where would he go? Oh Mew, I had no clue to where I was going.

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

Sighing, I sat down on the wall at the edge of the pool. I felt pretty bad. Not only had I been thinking about my incident, but that boy I had 'battled' with; he had looked so frustrated and disappointed. I let everyone down. My dad, Yuko…My brother…Ugh! Couldn't I do anything right? All I ever seemed to do was get in trouble. I suddenly felt a tugging at my sleeve and a chattering noise. I jumped away, seeing a Pokémon of some sort. It frantically chattered.

"Shoo!" I hissed, trying to wave it away, "go away!" It chattered again, pointing a little way away from us. It ran over to an upturned garbage bin, chattering and pointing. I noticed the rear end of another Pokémon sticking out from it. It had gotten stuck in the bin. I twitched. What do I do now? The little red and white Pokémon from before looked at me sadly. I sighed, feeling that I would maybe regret this. The Pokémon once again ran towards me. I backed off.

"Ok, I'll help," I said, "just don't come any closer." Who knew if it could hurt me? I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because I got into trouble. My brother was bad enough. I looked around for something to help me. I spotted a stick on the ground. I picked it up, testing the strength by trying to snap it in my hands. It didn't break. Seemed sturdy enough. I walked over to the bin, jamming the stick in between the crack. I pushed against the stick, hoping to wedge it open. I wasn't very strong, but I was hoping the stick would give me some leverage and make it easier. The Pokémon inside made a cry of pain. I gotta get this thing open. I gave the stick a hard push and the lid opened up slightly. The blue and white Pokémon that looked similar to the red and white one fell out, rubbing its head. It looked ok. I sighed in relief. They both turned, putting their tails together. And electric shock passed between them. I backed off just a little, not wanting to cause any harm. They both turned back around and did a little dance together. I laughed a little. It was kinda cute. They were kinda cute. Kinda. They jumped onto the bin. I backed away again, dropping the stick.

"Stay away!" I yelled, "Don't come any closer." They tilted their heads and nodded to each other. The blue one jumped out towards me. I backed off completely, letting out a scream.

"Later," I said, quickly running away. I ran to the one place I could go. My dad's greenhouse garden. I needed to talk to my friend. The one thing that wouldn't ever be disappointed in me. I bet it would even be proud of me for _helping_ a Pokémon.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"Drew!" I yelled. I was beginning to give up hope that I would ever find him. He knew this place better than I did. It was his hometown after all. I can't believe I had forgotten.

"Looking for me May? How sweet of you." I turned, seeing the person I had been trying to find for the past 30 minutes. He was smirking at me. Suddenly all relief and any other feelings I had at finally seeing him vanished as anger replaced them. What was he smirking for?

"You idiot!" I yelled, "You ran off and I was just going to see if you were ok!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You ran off," I said, "and you looked really shocked. You were stammering for goodness sake! That's not what the Drew I know would be doing."

"Of course I'm fine," he snorted, "I don't know what you mean." Why was he acting like this had never happened? I was about to open my mouth to retort again when I saw a glint of mischievousness flash in his eyes. He wanted this. He wanted me to get angry. He was playing games with me again. Well, two could play that. I closed my mouth again, cooling myself down.

"Ok then Drew," I said, "mind helping me find my friends again?" He smirked.

"You lost May?" he teased.

"I'm not lost!" I lied. Truthfully I had no clue where I was now.

"Well then find them yourself," he said, starting to walk away.

"No you have to help me," I said, jumping forwards and grabbing onto his arm. He turned and raised his eyebrows at me, looking down at his arm and then back at me. I blushed, realizing what I was doing. I let go of him.

"You have to help me," I repeated.

"And why do I have to help you?" he asked, "You said you weren't lost."

"This is your hometown," I said, "you can't just leave me by myself, regardless of if I'm lost or not."

"You remembered my home," he said, "I'm flattered that you could remember something like that. Or is it just that you have me memorized?"

"Please," I said, "don't flatter yourself. They only mention this is your home in about every contest we've been in."

"You still remembered," he pointed out.

"Can you please just help me?" I asked.

"Fine," he said, "because you are so helplessly lost that you are now begging me." I opened my mouth to tell him that I was not begging him when a flash of light caught my attention. I looked up. I gasped at the sight of beautiful purple light streaking through the blue sky.

"Wow," I breathed, "It's beautiful." From the corner of my eye, I saw Drew frowning.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as the light disappeared.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "let's go find your friends."

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

"Hey!" I yelled, "Where are you?" I came to the little pond, the place we usually met up.

"I wanna tell you something," I said. I carefully watched the water. Just like I suspected, the ball of greenish light appeared. I think it was light. I actually had no idea what it was. It looked sort of like a floating blob of greenish water. Anyway, it was my friend so I didn't care what it was. It floated over to me, circling around me. I held out my hands. It settled itself to floating just above them. I smiled at it.

"You'll never guess what I just did," I said, "I helped a Pokémon." I watched it shift its form slightly. It knew about my fear of Pokémon. I tell it everything.

"It had its head stuck inside a garbage can," I explained, "so I helped to get it out by using a stick to open it." It shifted again. I laughed slightly. It was proud of me. I could tell. I don't know how, I could just feel its emotions.

"I was also part of a Pokémon battle," I told it, sitting down of the rocks by the edge of the water. I felt its surprise as it floated in front of me.

"Yep," I confirmed, "of course I wasn't very good. I didn't know what to do, but I tried to help as least."

"Hey! Who are you talking to!" I froze. I turned and looked up to see the boy from the Pokémon battle with the Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Did I forget to mention he is very nosey," I hissed. I felt my friend's sympathy before it disappeared again. I sighed. Stupid boy. I stood up and looked at him. I didn't want him around.

"I was talking to no-one," I lied. Stupid nosey boy. I went to walk out and the boy followed me.

"C'mon, that's a lie. I heard you," the boy said, "Who was it? You can tell me." I felt angry at that. He was acting like he'd known me for my entire life. He didn't know me at all! Who was he to barge in like this and demand me to talk to him? Just because I accidently got caught in his Pokémon battle did not give him the right to pester me like this.

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

"Why? Would it hurt to tell me?" he said. I wish he would stop already. It would hurt to tell him actually. That's why I had only ever told my friend about everything. I wasn't going to tell this strange boy anything. He didn't know me! And I was hating the way he was acting like he had been my friend for ages.

"Just stop!" I yelled, "Leave me alone!" I ran, trying to get away from him.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled. I could hear him following after me. Did this boy ever give up? Didn't he know the meaning of alone? It was bad enough that he had caused my friend to run away and now he couldn't respect my privacy.

"Go away!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps continue behind me. Somehow I had the feeling he wouldn't give up. I guess I would have to lose him a different way. I'd have to go and hide, but where? I thought, continuing to run. Or maybe I just could outlast him. I had fairly good stamina, used to running away from Pokémon and sometimes people. I just hoped his stamina wasn't very high.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now I've included Tory's POV. I thought it would be ok, since no-one really minded Rafe's POV in the last chapter. Instead of getting Ash's POV, you've got Tory's and what he thinks of Ash. Again, just a little something different. That and now Drew is introduced as well. Yay for Drew! And now May remembers where she heard LaRousse from.**


	4. Wrestling

**Wrestling**

May's POV

"You do know where we're going right?" I asked. He snorted.

"Of course I know where I'm going," he said, "this is MY hometown in case you've forgotten, which I doubt you have."

"Just asking," I said, "I mean, you're pulling the same sort of face Ash pulls whenever he gets us lost." He frowned for a moment and then smirked.

"When Ash gets lost, is there any chance he concentrates really hard?" Drew asked. What kind of question is that?

"Yeah," I said.

"Well there you go," he said, "It's called concentration May. Something I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about. You have to be able to think first."

"Why do you need to concentrate?" I asked, "HEY! I so can concentrate! I can think!" He chuckled.

"Airhead," he muttered, "I'm trying to concentrate because I'm thinking about multiple things at once ok? Like where your friends could possibly be, trying to prevent you from getting lost again and a few other things."

"What are those other things?" I asked.

"Gee you have a lot of questions today," he said.

"I'm just curious," I said.

"Curiosity killed the Skitty," he said.

"You didn't answer me," I pointed out.

"Just things ok?" he said, "you don't need to know what's going on in my head. Of course I know you want to. Who wouldn't want to know what the famous Drew is thinking about?"

"You're so full of it," I said, nudging his shoulder with mine. Instead of replying, he playfully nudged me back, a little rougher. I pushed him again, making him stumble slightly. I giggled at this, until he pushed me completely over. He smirked as he towered over me.

"You lose," he said. I pouted at him. He shook his head and held out his hand to me. I took it, but instead of using it to help myself up, I yanked him down to the ground. Laughing, I stood up quickly and started to run away.

"If that's how you want it," I heard him say behind me, "then fine." I continued to run, laughing. After a while I slowed down, frowning. Had I really been that fast that he hadn't caught up to me yet? I looked over my shoulder. I couldn't see him at all. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back to see him grinning in front of me. I squealed and stepped back, almost tripping over.

"How'd you get in front of me that quickly?" I asked, "I didn't see you."

"Shortcut May," he said, rolling his eyes, "This is my hometown, I know the quickest path around."

"No fair, you cheater," I said. He just smirked. I pushed him once again, making him fall back. Calmly, he got up. Before I knew what had happened, he tackled me to the ground. I squirmed and flipped around. We wrestled for a while until he finally pinned me. He froze.

"May," he said, "don't move."

"Yeah right," I shot back, "you just want to win. No way!"

"No I mean it May," he said, "don't move." I rolled by eyes and squirmed again. I flipped around again, thinking I'd gotten out, but I found that I just kept rolling. I clung tightly to Drew's shirt as we rolled together.

"That's why I didn't want you to move," he said.

"Sorry, you didn't exactly tell me we were at the top of a hill," I said. We continued to roll around until we eventually stopped at the bottom, right next to the water. He was on top, panting as he grinned at me. I grinned back, unable to stop myself. This was a different side to Drew. I'd never seen him act like this.

"Well that was fun," he said, rolling off me and lying on his back next to me.

"Yeah," I agreed, "You need to loosen up more often. You can be fun if you want." He turned to face me and I saw from the corner of my eye the way he had raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on," I said, "I've never seen you that childish before. It was nice."

"Yeah." I turned to face him. He was smiling at me. A real smile, not a smirk. It was really nice. I had always wondered why he never really smiled. Was it because he was embarrassed? Was it because he thought it looked weird? None of the reasons I had come up with had seemed like a reason he would come up with. Drew was too confident to be embarrassed by something like that and, as much as I hated to admit it, his smile was really attractive. Maybe it was so when he did smile, like now, it was even more amazing. The peaceful serenity of the moment was shattered as I heard someone scream. Drew frowned.

"That's Tory," he said.

"You know Tory?" I questioned.

"Everyone in LaRousse knows about Tory and what happened to his brother," Drew replied, "People have tried to get him to get over his fear, especially his brother, but he just won't forgive himself."

"That's exactly what Yuko said," I muttered, "oh well, let's go find him. I promised I'd help him." I got up and started to walk to the dock in the distance, where I could barely make out two figures. Drew grabbed my wrist.

"You know, no-one has even come close to getting him to go near a Pokémon," Drew said, "not even his own brother."

"Yes I know," I said quietly, "but I want to help. I have to try."

"If you're sure," he said, letting me go. I ran closer. I saw with horror that Ash had grabbed Tory by his collar and was holding him almost off the ground angrily.

"Ash! Stop!" I yelled, running straight into him and pulling him away, "Don't start something!" I don't even know what had happened, but it couldn't end well if Ash had kept going in this direction.

"Ok," he said quietly and almost guiltily, "Did you find Drew?"

"I did," I said, "he's right-" I moved to point back, but cut myself off when I saw that Drew was nowhere in sight. He'd done another disappearing act on me.

"Hey," Brock said, suddenly coming up to us, "how about we have a picnic lunch together?"

"I dunno," Tory said quietly.

"Don't worry about Ash," I assured, "he just tends to get a little hot tempered when he's hungry."

"I don't think I want to," Tory said, looking away.

"Please," I begged, "it's the least we could do to make up for Ash's behaviour." I shot a glare at Ash and he guiltily rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh…alright then," Tory said finally, "I have a feeling you guys won't leave me alone if I refuse."

* * *

><p>"Eat up guys," Brock said, putting a plate of sandwiches in front of us, "I was going to make something else, but it's getting too hot for me to actually cook."<p>

"That's fine Brock," I said, "sandwiches are good." Ash picked up a sandwich and bit into it. He chewed quickly and swallowed. He fanned his mouth out.

"Hot," he gasped out, "spicy."

"Oops," Brock said, "I forgot to mention, those ones on that small plate are the spicy ones." Ash gulped and reached for another sandwich. Tory just looked at Ash, an expression of what I can only assume was mild horror on his face. I grabbed a sandwich.

"Don't worry Tory," I said, "they're not all like that. Brock's a great sandwich maker." Tory hesitantly reached out, took one and inspected it. He cautiously took a small bite from it. He licked his lips.

"You're right," he said, "that are pretty good."

"Told you so," I said cheerfully, quickly eating my sandwich and moving on to the next.

"Guys!" Max exclaimed, "Check out all those Pokémon!" He pointed to a bushy area where a bunch of Seedot, Shroomish and Zigzagoon were slowly creeping forwards. Brock poured out two bowls of Pokémon foods. He walked to where the Pokémon were.

"Well hi there," he said, "there's plenty of Pokémon food so don't be shy." He put the two bowls on the ground and backed away again. He knelt down to watch them. Ash and Max went over to join him. I grabbed Tory's hands.

"No," Tory said, "I don't want to get hurt." He shook his head rapidly, squirming against my grip.

"They won't hurt you," I assured, "You don't have to go fast, just come a little closer for a better look at them." He slowly got off seat and started to come closer.

"Don't you think they're cute?" I asked once we were closer. Ash looked at Tory.

"Yeah," Tory agreed slowly, "I guess they are pretty cute."

"I bet they'd let you pet them," Ash said. Tory pulled both his hands to his chest, shaking his head.

"Try Ash's Pikachu," I suggested, "he's really friendly." Pikachu, hearing his name, moved over to Ash's other shoulder and reached out a hand to Tory. Tory's face contorted, fear evident in his eyes.

"Just try," I whispered, "You might find you like them." Tory gulped and reached out. He froze and then pulled his hand back, squeezing his eyes closed. He ran a little way away.

"Thanks guys," he said, "for lunch. I'm sorry. I just can't." I sighed in disappointment as Tory ran away again.

"Hey, at least you tried."

"Drew," I gasped, spinning around. He was leaning against one of the trees.

"When did you get here?" Ash asked.

"A little while ago," Drew said, shrugging, "enough to see you try to get Tory to pat Pikachu."

"Where did you disappear to?" I demanded, "You were there one minute, gone the next."

"I had to go do something for Yuko," Drew said, "oh yeah, and a Munchlax is eating your sandwiches." I gasped and looked to our abandoned table. Indeed there was a Munchlax. He picked up the plates and tipped all the sandwiches into his mouth.

"Oh no," Brock cried, "He's eaten them all."

"Hey, at least he's enjoying them," I sighed, seeing the look of content on his face.

"Hey YOU!" I yelled, running towards it, "That was our lunch!" To my complete surprise, it jumped up. I don't mean a little jump either. He shot up into the sky, so high that he was only a green and tan speck in the sky. He landed again with a thud. He calmly scratched his side before walking away. My jaw dropped. My Munchlax never did that.

"Close your mouth May," Drew said, "You'll catch flies."

"Hey look here," Max said, "A Plusle and Minun." Well at least they wouldn't eat all my food, which was now gone anyway. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and chattered to them in his own language. All three electric types went to a bowl of Pokémon food and started to nibble away at the pellets. At least someone was getting fed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know in the movie, Brock is cooking something else, but I have no idea what it is so I just changed it to make writing it easier. The scene where May and Drew wrestle around was just a bit of fun. I felt like writing a semi-cutesy contestshipping scene so I did. I hope you like it though.**


	5. Jealousy plan

**Jealousy plan**

Drew's POV

I heard May's stomach growl loudly. She groaned and tightly wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You hungry May?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. She blushed and nodded slowly. I smirked.

"Oh shut up Drew," she said, "It's not my fault the Munchlax ate my lunch." Oh, I wasn't smirking because of that, I had suddenly had a good idea.

"Well, if you want I could-"

"Hey May!" Before I could finish offering to take her to lunch, I was cut off by the sound of Sid calling May's name. I internally groaned. I guess Sid and Rafe had found her already. It would explain the shout out Sid had given May in the battle tower. I looked up to see not only Sid, but Rafe, Audrey and Kathryn were coming towards us.

"Hi guys!" Ash yelled, waving to them. Oh don't wave them over, I thought, as much as Sid was my friend, I had a funny feeling about the way he was treating May. Sid stopped in front of May.

"So I guess I'm lucky to see your beautiful face again babe," Sid said, giving May a wink. She blushed and I clenched my fists tightly. Since when does Sid have the right to flirt with my May? Rafe looked at me, smirking.

"Why hello there Drew," Rafe said, "I didn't know that you knew May." I scowled at him. He knew very well that I knew May. So did Sid. They knew. And Rafe was playing me. He knew that I wasn't going to admit in front of her that I had told them about her.

"I do," I growled out, "she's my friend." May looked at me, shock on her face. I guess she'd been expecting me to say rival, but I really didn't think that word applied in this situation. Well, yes I was still her rival, but rivals were fierce competitors and we weren't competing now. Right now, hanging out with her, I was more of a friend.

"You two know each other?" May questioned. Oh, so it wasn't the friend thing that shocked her.

"Yes, I know Drew," Rafe said, "we're pretty close."

"Ah shut up Rafe," I growled, "it's not optional." May shot me a confused look. Before I had a chance to answer, May's stomach growled loudly again.

"You hungry?" Sid asked. He better not be doing what I think he is. May nodded again.

"You know, let me take you to lunch," Sid offered. I clenched my fists tighter, resisting the urge to interfere and possibly hurt him. He might have been my friend, but that doesn't mean he gets off easy when he flirts with my girl.

"Sure," May said brightly. She walked away with Sid. I sent a glare at Sid's retreating back. He turned, almost as if he could feel it and smirked at me before turning back. He _smirked_ at me. How dare he? Where'd he get such nerve? If he hadn't interfered, that would've been me.

"Jealous much?" Rafe teased.

"No," I lied.

"Why would Drew be jealous?" Ash asked. Oh right. The others were still here. Audrey and Kathryn giggled to each other and looked at me. I groaned. I had a feeling I was going to have a hard time from this.

* * *

><p>Rafe's POV<p>

All was going according to plan. Sid was taking May out and I was monitoring Drew's reaction. So far, he looked extremely jealous. I wonder how he would react if Sid actually asked May to be his girlfriend? Maybe I'd have to get him to do that. I had to try that. How would Drew react? Would he let her go along with it? Would he interrupt? Would he break off his friendship with Sid?

"Why would Drew be jealous?" Ash repeated. Oh right. He had asked a question. Was he really that blind not to see the way Drew was reacting? I guess if he couldn't, there was no hope for him. Everyone else could tell. Drew wasn't exactly what you'd call subtle. He was still glaring even though they were out of sight, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"Don't worry about it Ash," I said eventually.

"Yeah," Brock agreed, "You'll find out sometime...I think." Ash pulled a confused face, before shrugging.

"We should head to the Pokécenter," he said, "We'll want to check in before May and Sid come back. That's where May would go when she wants to find us." At the mention of Sid and May's name together, Drew scowled again.

"We'll come with you," I said, "I have to wait for Sid anyway. Are you coming Drew?" He frowned at me.

"No," he said, "I gotta go do another errand for Yuko. I'll meet up with you guys some other time." He started to walk away.

"Great," I called after him, "because you still have to tell me _everything_." I could almost see the scowl that would be working its way onto his face and it made me smirk.

"Is there something going on that I'm missing?" Ash asked. Oh boy, I thought, you're missing everything, but I just shook my head. Ash started to lead the way after giving another shrug of his shoulders. What else was I supposed to do, but follow? I felt someone nudge me. I looked to see that it was Max.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know, do you know what you're doing?" Max asked, "Because I don't want my sister to get hurt as a result of this."

"Don't worry," I assured, "We know exactly what we're doing."

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"So May," Sid said, "wanna go somewhere?" I smiled at him. He'd, as he said before, taken me out for lunch. It was a nice gesture, but I felt as though I was singled out for a reason more than just because my stomach was the only one growling. Regardless, I accepted and Sid was being really sweet about it. He even paid for me. He was a nice guy and all, but I just wasn't interested in him that way. But I felt so guilty about having to turn him down. What do I do?

"You still there May?" Sid asked, breaking me from my inner conflict, "I asked if you wanna go anywhere."

"The Pokécenter," I said. He shot me a funny look.

"Why there?" he asked.

"It's dark now," I pointed out, "and I'm kinda tired. It's been a long day. Besides, who knows what Max would do if I stay out too long."

"You're brother? What would he do?" Sid asked, "Is he like your travel dad?"

"No," I said, "Max would probably just get worried and a little angry," I replied, "he tends to be a little protective over me."

"Well, ok," he said, "I'll take you back. You might get lost out if you're by yourself."

"HEY!" I exclaimed, "I can find my own way back!"

"I don't doubt," Sid said, "I'm just saying it's a possibility still and I want to make sure you get back alright. Who knows what your friends would do to me if I didn't bring you back safe?" I giggled slightly as he pulled a fake horrified expression.

"Well ok then," I said. He linked his arm through mine and led me along. It was a little uncomfortable, but at least he wasn't holding my hand. That would just be awkward.

* * *

><p>"Hey, there's that light in the sky again!" Max exclaimed. I sighed, spotting it.<p>

"It's beautiful," I said. It looked even better at night than it did in the day.

"But, that's impossible!" I turned to see Rebecca. She was looking at her computer screen intently.

"What is?" Audrey asked.

"It's called an aurora," Rebecca explained, "But it can only be seen at the north and south poles. Strange."

"Well, I guess we're lucky enough to see it here," I said.

"The same kinda luck that brought you and me together, right babe?" Sid asked, leaning on the rail next to me. I offered him an awkward smile.

"Ahh, leave her alone Sid," Drew said, suddenly appearing behind me, "I think you're more freaking her out now." Put the words in my mouth.

"So Ash, staying in town," Rafe said.

"Yeah," Ash said, "so what?"

"Well, after that devastating defeat in front of thousands of people," Rafe said, "I thought you might be a little embarrassed to show your face." Oh no. Never talk about Ash's losses to him. Like I thought, Ash clenched his fists and brought them to his chest, looking like he was ready to start a boxing match.

"Oh yeah, how about a rematch. Tomorrow in the battle tower?" Ash challenged.

"Sure," Rafe agreed, "I'll beat you anytime, anywhere."

"I'm sorry." I turned to see Tory in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "it's my fault you lost. I shouldn't have even been there." Rafe walked over to Tory.

"It's not your fault," Rafe said, "have some confidence in yourself."

"But if I didn't…hate Pokémon…" Tory trailed off.

"How am I related to you again?" Rafe asked playfully, ruffling Tory's hair with his hand. Oh. Rafe was Tory's brother then. I smiled slightly. I could see, even though he was trying not to show it, that Rafe really cared about him.

"Stop it Rafe," Tory exclaimed, smacking his hand away, "I came here because Yuko and I made these as a way of making up for the battle." He opened a little box in his hands to reveal Pokémon cookies! Yum and cute!

"Come on out everyone!" Ash yelled, throwing all his Pokéballs into the air, revealing Grovyle, Corphish, Swellow, and Torkoal. Audrey and Kathryn threw one Pokéball each. Kathryn had a Surskit and Audrey had a Masquerain. It would figure that twins would have a Pokémon of the same line. Sid and Rafe released the Blaziken and Blastoise they used for the battle tower. My turn! I released my Pokémon; Skitty, Beautifly, Blaziken, Ivysaur, Munchlax and Wartortle. Brock threw up three Pokéballs, revealing Mudkip, Fortress and Lombre. Drew's Pokémon soon joined the group; Masquerain, Butterfree, Absol, Flygon and of course, Roserade. Masquerain and Beautifly instantly flew to each other and happily chattered away to each other. Hmm…I had noticed before that Beautifly seemed to have an attraction to Drew's Masquerain, but now it seemed more obvious. I'd have to look into that a bit later. Right now, I might be able to get Tory to pat a Pokémon or at least get used to them. Everyone was playing around with the Pokémon.

"Come on Tory," I said, "come play with me." I took his hand.

"I don't want to play with the Pokémon," he said, desperately tugging at my hand.

"You don't have to," I said, "let's just go play on the swing set." I let go of him and sat down on a swing, kicking it forwards and back with my feet. Tory hesitated before he joined me, kicking it on. He swung higher.

"This _is_ fun!" he exclaimed, going really high. I pouted slightly. I'd never been good at swinging. I couldn't get that high. I stopped, sighing heavily as I watched instead. I felt the ropes on the side shake. I looked up and saw Drew leaning over me, holding the ropes.

"You need help?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Please?" I asked. He chuckled and let go. I felt him push my back gently and I held on tightly. Soon, I was swinging as high as Tory was with the help of Drew.

"This is great!" I exclaimed, "I've never been this high before!" I looked to the side to peek at Tory. He was grinning. That was good. He was having fun and wasn't even bothered by the Pokémon around him. That's what I needed to do. Just start small and work my way up. I was sure I could do it. I _was_ going to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we finally get possessive Drew. I love writing about jealous Drew. It's so fun.**


	6. Tory's story

**Tory's story**

May's POV

I watched Tory spinning the rope with Ash, letting the smaller Pokémon play a game of jump rope. He looked really happy, even though he was fairly close to them. Sid and Brock were supervising Audrey, Max and Kathryn as they played on the slide with Blaziken and swung off Blastoise's water guns. Rafe was sitting on a bench, alone, just watching everyone else. Rebecca was typing on her laptop, doing some sort of research. Drew was a little further away from everyone, looking up at the aurora, almost sadly. I walked over to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. He jumped, looking startled before he turned his emerald gaze to me.

"I'm ok, what makes you ask?" he shot back.

"You look kinda sad," I replied.

"Just lost in thought," he said.

"Anything in particular?" I asked, "Is it upsetting you? You know, you can tell me if you want." He offered me a smile.

"Maybe some other time," he said, "So then tell me, how was your date with Sid?" I frowned. I didn't go on a date. What was he talking about? Why was he frowning like that?

"When did I go on a date with Sid?" I asked. He shot me a look, but it was hard to interpret.

"Lunch," he said, "Sid took you out to lunch."

"And that's all he did," I said, "He took me out to lunch. That wasn't a date."

"Did he pay for you?" Drew asked. I nodded.

"Counts as a date to me," he muttered. I laughed. He shot me a confused look.

"What?" he asked. I put my hand on his shoulder, stabilizing myself so I didn't fall over.

"Drew, a date is between two mutually attracted people who are romantically involved," I managed to gasp through my laughter, "I'd think you would know that. Even Ash knows what it is."

"So, it was a date," Drew said, "Haven't you seen the way Sid's been flirting with you." I tried not to burst out laughing again.

"Key words Drew. _Two_ people who are _mutually_ attracted," I said. He looked so confused, that I couldn't help it. I laughed at him.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You actually thought I'd gone on a date with a guy I just met," I giggled, "have a little more faith in me Drew. You can't fall in love that fast." He blushed slightly in embarrassment. It wasn't often I showed him up.

"What about love at first sight?" he asked. I snorted.

"I don't believe in that," I said, "It's only some cheesy romantic rubbish that only happens in stories." He muttered something that I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Don't worry," he mumbled, "just some stupid idea."

"Oh ok then," I said. I sniggered slight and it brought the blush back to his face. Oh this was precious. It wasn't often I had the advantage over him, and it was even rarer to see him blush like that.

"Oh will you stop?" he groaned, "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry," I giggled.

"Good," he said, "Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Oh come on," I said, "you're always alone. Have some fun with us."

"Nah," he said, "thanks, but I think I'll pass. I need to think for a bit."

"You were doing that before," I complained.

"Before you interrupted me," he pointed out. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Do that again and I'll bite it," he said. I froze for a moment, before I realized he was probably just teasing. I was about to do it again, just to tease him, when I saw the serious look on his face. Oh. He actually wanted to be alone.

"Alright," I grumbled, "I'm going, I'm going." I walked away, looking around for something else to do.

* * *

><p>Rafe was still alone. Maybe I'd talk to him. I walked to him and sat down next to him. I frowned for a moment, trying to think of something to say. I know. Tory! Rafe had protected Tory. That was pretty cool and I needed to tell him.<p>

"Hey," I said, "I know we don't know each other very well, but I just want to say, I really admire you." He frowned for a moment.

"What for?" he asked, "For beating your friend Ash?"

"No," I said laughing slightly, "not for that. For what you did for Tory." He facial features softened.

"Anyone would do that," he said, "especially family."

"No I mean it," I said, "What you did was really brave."

"I wouldn't call it brave," he said.

"Are you kidding!" I exclaimed, "I would never have the guts to do that."

"I'm sure you would," Rafe said, "it's not that big of a deal." Were we on the same page? Endangering yourself to save someone's life is a pretty big deal.

"Well, I think it's a big deal," I said, "It must've been hard. You know, Tory not liking Pokémon and all."

"It is a little hard," he admitted, "but when your family, you tend to look out for him. He's just so vulnerable and I feel like I have to protect him you know?"

"Aww, that's cute," I cooed, "You'd be an awesome brother."

"I am a pretty awesome brother," Rafe said, smirking, "but if you ask Audrey and Kathryn, they might tell you differently."

"I bet Tory wouldn't say that," I said. Rafe frowned.

"Yeah I guess," Rafe said, "If I was his brother."

"Wait," I said, "You aren't Tory's brother?"

"No," Rafe said, "what gave you that idea?"

"Well, before you said you were related and I just assumed," I said, "and you were just talking with me about the time you saved him from the Pokémon stampede." Was this a joke?

"I'm his cousin," Rafe said, "Tory's my cousin. I thought we were talking about how I went searching to make sure he was ok."

"So then…If you aren't Tory's brother…Who is?" I asked.

"You honestly don't know who Tory's brother is?" Rafe asked.

"No," I said.

"Don't worry," Rafe said, "You'll meet him eventually." So I didn't know him yet then. That crossed Sid off the list then. I frowned though.

"Why can't you just tell me who it is?" I asked, "Is it a secret?"

"Everyone in LaRousse knows who Tory's brother is," Rafe said, "we all just avoid talking about it. Tory can be sensitive about it." Who could it be? I wanted to meet him. Maybe if I can talk to Tory's brother, we could work together to help Tory.

* * *

><p>I saw Tory move away from the group. He went to the very edge of the park and sat on the wooden boarding at the edge of the water, his feet dangling over the clear ocean. I looked at everyone. They wouldn't notice if I went away would they? Nah. I moved over to Tory and sat down beside him.<p>

"Hey Tory," I said.

"Hey May," he said.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "it's just…"

"It's just what?" I asked.

"I've never done that before," he admitted.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Just playing together with a big bunch of friends," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I've never really had any friends. I've been so afraid of Pokémon."

"That doesn't mean you can't be friends with the trainer," I said. He shook his head.

"I can't," he said, "I can't get close to anyone. Not after what happened. I'm terrified someone is going to get hurt because of me. Don't tell anyone that. I haven't truly admitted it to anyone, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened," I said, "It might help. It's not good for you to have all these things bottled up inside."

"We were at the north pole," Tory said, "My dad was doing some research there. I was bored and so I wandered around, looking for something to do. I found a bunch of Pokémon; Spheals, Sealeos and Walreins. There was a bright flash, a blast and suddenly, there were all stampeding towards me. I was terrified, afraid of getting trampled. I would have been, but there was a suddenly a body protecting me. Someone had tucked me under them and when the Pokémon came past, he protected me. My brother stayed like that, even though the Pokémon were hurting him. He ended up passing out. When it finally stopped and I was finally brave enough to peak out, he was badly injured. He had cuts and bruises all along his back, his clothes were torn. He was coughing up blood and I was scared. Our dad came down, and picked him up, moving away. He was put on the ground and Yuko looked him over. She said, he'd recover as long as he rested. Then before I knew what was happening, there was a Pokémon battle, flashing before my eyes. One of them was defeated, but the long green one was still on a rampage. We only took our eyes off him for a moment before he was gone again. Somehow the Pokémon calmed down and returned, but Dad's shelf of research technology stuff was knocked over. I would have been squished, but there he was again. He pushed me out of the way and was crushed. When we got him out, he was worse than ever. He should've died. It was a miracle he lived, but he has scars. Scars that will never heal and he could've died twice because of me. I've never gone near another Pokémon since. I'm terrified someone else will end up getting hurt."

"Wow," I said, "that's intense."

"It's stupid," Tory hissed, "I'm the only person alive that's afraid of Pokémon and I hate it, but I can't get over it."

"Oh yeah," I challenged, "I used to be terrified of Pokémon too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I confirmed, "but it was for a totally different reason. See it's really embarrassing so you can't tell anyone."

"I won't," he promised. I looked left and right and leaned in close to his ear as if I were telling him top secret agent information or something.

"I was afraid because I got stuck in a school of Tentacool," I whispered, "and then my mum tried to catch me!" Tory burst out laughing. I smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said, gasping for air, "that's just so funny. Oh gosh that would've been embarrassing. How did you get over it?"

"Well, I wanted to travel so I took a Pokémon so I could travel around," I said, "but eventually I befriended it and I fell in love with doing contests and of course beating my rivals."

"I want to try," he said, "but I think we're different."

"Hey, there's no rush," I said, "you start small and work your way up." I called Beautifly over. She reluctantly left Masquerain and landed on my head.

"This is Beautifly," I said, "she was the first Pokémon I caught. She's very gently. Why don't you try petting her?"

"I dunno," he said, rubbing his hands over his arms.

"She won't hurt you," I assured, "See?" As if to prove the point, I took her from my head and petted her. She cooed in delight. Tory slowly stretched out his hand. I held my breath in anticipation. This was it.

'Corphish!' Ash's Corphish jumped in-between Beautifly and Tory. Tory screamed and scrambled backwards as fast as he could.

"Hey, it's ok," I said, "you don't have to if you don't want. No rush. Remember, start small." I reached over and grabbed his quivering hands.

"Ok," he said, his voice shaking.

"That's Ash's Corphish," I said, "not all Pokémon are as impulsive and excited as he is; he just reflects his trainer a lot." Tory chuckled. It was a nervous, shaky chuckle, but it was something. Just a small start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to all those who thought Rafe was Tory's brother. May only assumed he was. Rafe did only say he was a relative after all. Tory's brother is yet to be revealed, but we have a little more of Tory's background.**


	7. LaRousse's secret

**LaRousse's secret**

May's POV

I yawned loudly. I didn't know the time, but it was late.

"We should probably call it a night," Ash said. I yawned and stretched.

"Can we meet up again tomorrow?" Tory asked, "All of you."

"Sure Tory," I said, "we'll met again here."

"Yeah, ok," Rafe said, "Come on Audrey, Kathryn, we should head home." The two girls nodded and all three siblings returned their Pokémon.

"I'm staying with you right Rafe?" Sid asked. Rafe nodded and Sid returned Blastoise.

"Bye guys," I said.

"See you tomorrow babe," Sid said, giving me a wink. I just gave a small smile and a wave. I knew Drew was right. Sid was flirting. I didn't want to lead him on or anything, but I also didn't want to be unfriendly. This whole situation was a little awkward. They left, luckily without any more flirting or winking.

"Well, we should head to bed as well," Brock said. Max and Brock walked into the Pokécenter. I frowned. As tired as I was, I was also concerned. I hadn't heard anything from Drew to suggest that he'd heard us. He was still staring up at the sky, even though the aurora had gone ages ago.

"Coming May?" Ash asked. I shook my head.

"You guys go ahead," I said, "I'll be there in a minute. I just have to do something."

"Don't stay out too late then," Ash said.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I said, sticking out my tongue at him. He pulled a face at me and then headed in.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Drew.<p>

"Hey," I said.

"Hey May," he replied, "Why did I get the feeling you were going to come over here?"

"Well, you haven't said anything," I said, "Did you even hear us?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I chose not to respond. I've got a few things on my mind." I sat next to him.

"Tell me," I said, "you look really sad and don't bother to deny it. You've been staring up at the sky for the whole time, looking sad."

"It's fine," he said, "Just remembering. You should head to bed." I frowned.

"No," I said, "You need to tell someone. It'll help. Trust me. I'm listening. Just trust me." He looked at me.

"I was just thinking about my parents," he said. I had never heard anything about his parents.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Just memories," he said, "some good, some not so much."

"So talk to me," I said, "tell me about them. I never hear you talk about them."

"The last time I saw an aurora like that was the last time I saw my parents," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Six years ago," he said, "they were doing research with Tory's dad. Rayquaza and Deoxys fought. Both my parents were killed in the process."

"That's really sad," I said, "I'm-" He put his hand over my mouth, cutting me off.

"I don't want your sympathy," he hissed, his eyes dark.

"Drew?" I squeaked, my voice muffled. I'd never seen him look quite like this before.

"I don't want you to say that you're sorry for me ok?" he growled, "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I don't need sympathy ok? I don't want to be treated any different just because my parents are dead. I'm no different. It was six years ago ok?" I nodded and he removed his hand. Hang on. Six years ago…Fight between two Pokémon. That was when Tory had his accident as well.

"So then, you must know Tory pretty well then," I said.

"Yeah, I know Tory pretty well," he said, "Why?"

"Well, you must know who his brother is right?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Who is he?" I asked, "no one will tell me."

"Everyone is LaRousse knows Tory's brother," Drew said.

"That's what Rafe said," I sighed, getting a little frustrated, "No-one will tell me!"

"There's a reason for that May," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "Why won't anyone tell me?"

"Tory," Drew said, "Because of his extreme hatred and fear of Pokémon, he has to stay here in LaRousse where everyone knows and can protect him. If someone outside of LaRousse knows, it could very well mess up the intricate balance set up to protect him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"LaRousse isn't like other cities," Drew said slowly, "you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"I won't," I promised.

"LaRousse isn't a real town," he said, "it was created by Professor Lund purely for the sake of keeping Tory's fear hidden and protected. The battle tower was put up as a way to deflect trainers from the real reason this town is here. It consists of only a small population, despite all the housing, to keep him safe and prevent anything from happening. Everyone in LaRousse knows this. LaRousse is full of secrets and that's why it's so high tech here. It's a protection system."

"What's that got to do with why I can't know Tory's brother?" I asked. Why was he telling me this if it was such a secret?

"I've already probably told you too much," Drew said, "but I think it might help you with Tory. Tory's brother has to remain a secret until Tory can finally break his fear. It's so no-one outside can mess with the internal secrets of LaRousse. That's why you can't know who Tory's brother is."

"What if Tory can never get over his fear?" I asked. Drew paused for a moment.

"Then I guess no-one will ever know about his brother," he said, "and LaRousse city will remain fake, but don't worry. You seem to be getting somewhere with him. I have a feeling you can do it. When you do, LaRousse can finally become a real city and have normal people live in it." I shivered slightly, and not from cold. Helping Tory like Pokémon again was a lot more serious than I thought. A whole city relied on it.

"Do you think you can do it May?" Drew asked softly, "I think you're the only person who can really understand him. Will you finally free us?" I closed my eyes. That was a lot of pressure.

"What if I fail?" I asked.

"I believe in you," he said. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"I'll do it," I promised.

* * *

><p>"How much further Tory?" Ash complained.<p>

"Where are we even going?" Audrey asked.

"Wherever it is I hope there's a kitchen," Sid said, "I'm starving."

"We're almost there guys," Tory said. We'd met up like we'd promised. All of us; Rebecca, Rafe, Sid, Audrey, Kathryn, Max, Ash, Brock, Tory, Drew and I. Tory had wanted us to follow him, but I had no idea where we were going. We came out to an open courtyard. One of the block robots hovered over to us.

"Your passports please," it chirped. Tory reached into his pocket and took out his identification card. He held it against the robot's face.

"Verified!" it chirped and hovered away.

"My dad's lab it just over there," Tory said, pointing to a building to the side, "so that's why there are so many security robots around."

"You wanted to show us your dad's lab?" Ash questioned in disbelief.

"No," Tory said, "I want to show you my friend." We all followed him in silence until Tory led us to a greenhouse garden. He held his card to a panel on the side of the door and they opened. He ran down to a little pond in the middle.

"Come on out!" Tory yelled, "I'm with my new friends. Come and meet them!" We all slowly came down. I looked around, very confused. Who was here of all places? Tory held out his hands.

"There you are," he said, "come here." A small thing of what looked like floating green water settled itself so it was floating just above Tory's hands.

"This is your friend?" Ash asked, looking astonished. What was it exactly?

"Yeah," Tory confirmed, "I come here and tell it everything."

"It's gorgeous," I cooed. I didn't know what it was, but it was such a pretty colour. I loved green.

"What is it?" Sid asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Tory said, "but it's always here for me when I call it." He looked at the ball of…light I think it was.

"I played with these guys yesterday," Tory said to it, gesturing to us, "They're my new friends."

"Wow Tory," Audrey said, "that's so cool."

"Your own personal friend," Kathryn cooed, "I'd love that."

"It even understands what I say," Tory said proudly.

"Is it a Pokémon?" I asked hopefully. If Tory liked this and it was a Pokémon, then that would mean he liked a Pokémon and that his fear would break.

"Not one that I know of," Max said.

"This is just fascinating," Rebecca said, pointing her laptop camera at it.

"What do you say I introduce my Pokémon to it," Rafe said. He threw up his Pokéball and released Blaziken.

"Me too," Sid said.

"Don't forget ours," Audrey and Kathryn said at the same time. They all released Blastoise, Surskit and Masquerain.

"Now let me introduce mine," Rebecca said. I was interested. I hadn't seen hers before. She threw her Pokéball out and a Metagross appeared.

'Metagross.'

"Cool!" Max exclaimed, "A Metagross! I wanted to have one of these." He ran up to it and patted it. I followed him, nervously patting the large and kinda intimidating Pokémon. Tory's friend floated away from him and weaved in-between each Pokémon there. I watched as it circled around and Rebecca followed it with her camera. I caught sight of Drew and stopped. My eyes locked on him. He looked really pale and was wobbling slightly on the spot.

"Are you ok Drew?" I asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, "it's just hot in here." Warning signs went off in my head. Before Brock had let me travel by myself, he had taught me basic first aid and right now, Drew didn't look too flash.

"Drew, how do you feel?" I asked. I saw a few glistening beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. He reached up and wiped them away.

"I feel kind of dizzy," he said, "and hot and I've got a headache." Oh no. He was showing the signs and symptoms.

"Take off your jacket," I commanded, trying not to show that panic I was feeling. When Brock had taught me it, I never thought I'd have to use the first aid training.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," I snapped, wondering why he didn't just take it off when he first started to get hot. He slowly slipped his jacket off his shoulders. A police siren filled the air. I turned to the others. Tory's friend had disappeared and everyone was looking kind of confused.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"We have to go out and check," Tory said. He made his way to the door. I turned back to Drew. Looks like I didn't need to tell them that we needed to get out of here. He took a step and wobbled, almost falling over.

"Hey," I said, rushing to him, "are you ok?"

"I feel weak," he whispered, "What's happening?" I bit my lip. Never tell a victim what they have, it'll make them panic.

"You're just hot and bothered," I said, "You'll feel better once we get inside a nice cool room." He nodded and groaned, putting a hand to his head. His headache must be worse. I looked up to see everyone else had made it to the door. Tory tapped his card against the panel.

"It's not working!" Ash exclaimed, a mild panicking tome in his voice, "Why isn't it working?"

"The system must be shutting down," Rafe said. I put my hand to Drew's head. He was burning hot! His skin was starting to become blotchy with red patches.

"We have to get out of here!" I exclaimed, "NOW!"

"What's the hurry May?" Max asked. I looked at Drew again, who winced as he collapsed on the ground.

"Drew's got heat exhaustion," I said, "and it's getting worse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now you know why Tory's brother has remained a mystery.**


	8. Finding out

**Finding out**

May's POV

"What!" I have no idea who said that. All I could focus on was the way Drew was lying on the ground, looking worse than ever, his breathing fast and shallow.

"You need to get the doors open," I shouted, rushing over to kneel by him, "Brock! I need your help." Drew's glazy and unfocussed eyes fluttered gently as he opened and closed his eyes rapidly.

"I can't do much for him until we get out," Brock yelled back, "just keep him calm and as cool as you can get him."

"May?" Drew asked, "What's going on? Why's it so hot?"

"Shh," I hushed, "You're going to be ok." I brushed my hand gently over his head. He was burning hot. His eyes closed.

"May!" Brock yelled, "You need to keep him awake! And try to give him some water! We're trying to force the door open."

"No, no, no," I said, "Drew don't fall asleep on me. Stay awake."

"I don't want to," he moaned, peeling his eyelids back again, "it's so hot. Why can't I sleep?"

"Just stay with me Drew," I begged, "ok?" Water. Where was water? I didn't have a drink bottle with me. Wait! The pond. It might not be fresh or filtered, but it was better than anything.

"Promise me you'll stay awake," I said, "I'll be right back." I ran to the water and cupped my hands, scooping up some water. I ran back as fast as I could without spilling any water. I splashed it over his face. I raced back to get some more and carefully poured it over his lips. I watched him swallow.

"May, my head hurts," he complained.

"Yes," I said, "you have a headache. You'll be fine. Just wait it out ok?" His eyes started to close again.

"Do NOT fall asleep on me Drew!" I yelled. His eyes snapped back open, confusion written all over his face.

"Just stay with me Drew," I pleaded, trying not to cry, "please." I would've taken his hand, but that would add unnecessary heat.

"Um May?" Brock called, "we have good news and bad news."

"Just spit it out!" I shouted.

"We got the door open," he yelled, "but there's a Pokémon that's trying to attack us. It already took Sid and Blastoise."

"What!" I exclaimed, "Sid! Not Sid!" I heard a low growl and I looked down at Drew. He was scowling slightly. I was confused.

"What is it?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I brushed his damp hair out of his face again and he stopped scowling. I immediately noticed that he was no longer sweating even though his skin was still burning.

"Brock!" I yelled, completely panicking, "He's changed. I think he's progressed to heat stroke." My voice choked up. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. Not until I'd freed him and his home.

"We can't get out," Brock yelled, "Tory said there's a second exit and he has to show us. Rafe and Ash are holding it off, we're coming now." I looked up and saw Brock. He frowned when he saw Drew.

"He's bad," Brock muttered. He picked up Drew and started to follow Tory. Panicked and scared, I blindly ran after him. Tory pressed a couple of buttons and the lock clicked. I turned to see that some Pokémon I'd never seen before had its tentacles around Ash.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt now," Ash commanded. Pikachu did as he was told and the Pokémon retreated. Rafe slammed the door. Ash wobbled on his feet.

"Thanks Pikachu," he said, "good thunderbolt."

"Quit messing around Ash," I called, close to crying, "We have to get out of here." I looked at Drew, whose breathing was now just a shallow gasp. Hurry up, I thought in my head.

"It looks safe," Rebecca said, peaking her head out the door.

"It's Yuko!" Tory exclaimed in relief. The rest of us came out.

"Oh my goodness," Yuko gasped, seeing Drew, "we have to get to the lab right now."

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid we have to deal with him in here," Yuko said as Brock put Drew down on a pile of damp blankets.<p>

"Why's that?" I asked.

"The entire town has been enclosed in a force field," Yuko explained, "It's impossible for anyone to come in or to leave. All the communication to the outside is jammed as well."

"LaRousse has switched to back up generators," Rebecca said, "but the systems are still down. Even the Pokéball management system isn't functioning."

"We'll have to use what resources we have to try to save him," Yuko said.

"We have to start by getting him cool," Brock said. He moved down and took Drew's shoes and socks from his feet. He gripped the edges of Drew's shirt and I realized he intended to take it off as well. Drew inhaled sharply and batted Brock's hands away.

"We need to take it off Drew," Brock said. Drew shook his head and winced.

"It would help, but I guess I can't make you," Brock said, "I'll go get some water. May, keep him awake and cool." I knelt by him, fanning him with my hands.

"Drew," I said gently, "we need to take your shirt off." He shook his head and gasped sharply, wincing in pain.

"Drew," I begged, seeing his breathing shorten once again, "please Drew." He didn't respond. Shaking, I gripped the edges of his shirt. His hand gently covered mine and I winced at the sheer heat that was radiating from his skin.

"Please…don't…freak…out," he gasped. That was confusing.

"Drew, please," Rafe said, "I think that's the last of our concerns right now." Drew's hand slipped from mine. I gently slipped his shirt over his head and gasped. All along his chest, stomach, arms and shoulders were pale pink scars. Not just a few either, there were tons. I gently rolled him over to see that his back was covered in similar markings. I put my hand to my mouth. Where did he get so many scars? Tory suddenly gasped, seeing Drew. He knelt down beside Drew and started crying.

"I got water," Brock said. He bent down by Drew and poured water all over him and into his mouth. Wait a minute. I knew a way that he could get them. My eyes widened. Drew looked passed me to Rafe and nodded slightly before his eyes closed. Rafe put his hand on my shoulder.

"Meet Tory's brother," Rafe said. Drew was Tory's brother.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" I exclaimed, "Drew said both his parents died."<p>

"Drew's parent did both die," Rafe said, "the same night that Tory started to fear Pokémon."

"So how is Drew Tory's brother?" I asked, "Everyone kept saying that Tory's brother saved him." This was just confusing.

"Drew and Tory were always close as kids," Yuko said, "As were Drew and Tory's parents. There were best friends and basically brothers then. So when Tory got into trouble, Drew ran to protect him. His parents were killed by Rayquaza which left Drew an orphan. Professor Lund soon adopted Drew as his own son, making Drew and Tory's brotherhood real."

"That's why I can't get too close to people," Tory said quietly, "because Drew protected me before he was even my brother. I can't risk anyone else doing that for me, but now he's dying again." I looked at Drew's closed eyes and at Tory's tear stained face. It made sense now. Everything. I felt myself start to cry as well as I knelt down beside him. Drew was so caring. He had risked his life for Tory, twice. His arrogance was just a front to protect his secrets. He was like LaRousse. He was hiding behind a distraction to protect the internal secrets he had. It was why he couldn't let anyone know. I understood now. I gently traced one of his scars with my finger.

"Drew, wake up," I begged, "please don't leave us." I wanted nothing more than to curl up and be close to him, but that would just make it worse. Instead I settled for brushing his wet hair away from his face as Brock continually soaked his whole body in water.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "please. Wake up."

"May," Tory said; his voice croaky. I slowly turned to him. If I was feeling horrible, Tory must be devastated.

"Tory," I said. He was shaking, his breath coming out in uneven rasps. He moved a little closer.

"Can I..?" he asked. I was confused, but before I could ask, he crawled to me and put his arms around me. I wrapped my arms over him and gently patted his back. I could feel him shaking now; I could feel his tears dripping from his face onto my clothes.

"Oh Drew," I whispered, "You have to make it."

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. My head throbbed with severe pain. I groaned. My body was soaked from the icy cold water Brock had been pouring all over me. I turned my head to the side. I saw May and Tory. Both were sleeping peacefully, hugging each other. I clenched my fists. No! I was not jealous of my own brother was I? I wasn't that protective, was I? No. He was my brother and three years younger than me! May couldn't be interested in him that way. Nah. I bit my lip, trying to make the jealous feelings go away, but they didn't. Ah! Forget it! Tory needed to move now. It was bad enough being jealous of Sid, but my brother? No. I was not that jealous of a guy. As if he'd heard the silent plea in my head, Tory shifted and rolled away from May. His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before finally focusing on me.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, relief evident in his voice, "I was so scared." He crawled closer to me.

"Of course," I said, "you have to have a little more faith in me. You know I can't die yet."

"You were so close," Tory said, "it honestly scared me. May was freaked out too." My gaze softened as I looked at her peaceful sleeping form. I was going to wake her, but now I couldn't bring myself to do it. She looked so relaxed.

"You like her don't you?" Tory asked. I blushed.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, trying to hide my face.

"I know what's going on," he said, crossing his arms, "I've heard you talk about her to Sid and Rafe. Not to mention you treat her with a certain fondness." I blushed even more.

"Maybe," I said.

"I know you do Drew," Tory said, "and I think it's good."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I like her. Not the same way you do, but she's really nice. She's the only other person who has once been afraid of Pokémon and she isn't pushy like Ash is." If my face wasn't already beat red to the tips of my ears, I'm sure I would've blushed again. Tory laughed.

"I think she'd make a great girlfriend for you," he said, "You'd better snatch her up before someone else does." My mouth dropped and I couldn't say anything. He laughed again.

"I bet you never really thought of that did you?" he asked. I slowly shook my head. The thought of May dating someone else…It didn't sit right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a few things to say right now. The first is; Drew is Tory's brother! I finally told you! I know you've all been wondering and so I finally decided to tell you. Congratulations to all those who guessed and got it right. You must have good guessing skills because I did try to throw you off the trail. And I bet you didn't expect to find out the way you did. Drew did recover from his heat stroke, thank goodness for that. I know that heat stroke can be life threatening, I did do my research on that. And I added in a nice little brotherly talk at the end. ****Also, this is important****. I usually upload daily, but that's because I have been on holidays until now. I will still try to upload daily BUT there might be days where I cannot due to homework and boring stuff like that. So from now on, my uploads might be a little inconsistent. I'll say sorry for that in advance. I think that's all I have to say. Oh, except please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Making preparations

**Making preparations**

Drew's POV

"Drew, wake up." I ignored the voice and kept my eyes shut.

"Drew? Wake up!" I was starting to get a little irritated by the persistent nudging in my side.

"Drew, I know you're awake, stop pretending." Couldn't I just sleep? What was wrong with sleeping?

"Drew, please." I opened one eye to see the person who had shaken me awake. I saw Tory's light blue eyes looking down at me, his light blue, close to white hair falling down at the sides of his face.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Well, you fell asleep again," Tory said, "someone woke up and freaked out, even though I tried to tell her you were ok."

"Who?" I asked.

"Drew!" I winced at the sudden impact of another body on my stomach.

"That's who," Tory said, laughing. I looked down and my eyes widened. She'd looked up at the same time and my face was centimetres from hers. My lips were so close to hers, her blue eyes boldly staring into my own green ones.

"May?" I asked.

"You're ok," she said, "Thank goodness."

"Aww, you were worried about me," I teased, "how sweet of you."

"Of course I was worried you idiot," she growled. Her scowl softened until it was gone.

"But you're ok now," she said. She dropped her head down, rubbing it against my still bare chest. I blushed.

"May," I mumbled, "Stop it. Get off me." As much as I liked her doing this, I had just become very aware that I had an audience. Everyone was looking at me, giving me knowing expressions. May giggled, shaking her head, and I blushed even more as I felt the vibrations tickle my skin.

"May, I mean it," I hissed, "get off." I pushed against her shoulders, but she curled her arms around me, making it impossible for me to move her. I groaned.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I grumbled, giving up. I'd tried.

"Because," she said, "that's just how I am."

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

I watched with amusement and mild annoyance at May and Drew as they cuddled. Drew was so stubborn…And kinda stupid. I mean really. May was refusing to stop hugging him. How clueless can you get? I know they say 'love makes you blind' but this was ridiculous. They were so obviously attracted to each other. I'd only known May for a few days and I could already see the special way she treated him. Of course I'd always known Drew liked her back, because from minute one he met her that was all I ever heard about in phone calls. May this, May that. I'd known then that May was special to him, even if he refused to admit it. He'd never talked about a girl that much. I was feeling that I'd have to join Rafe in his plot to make Drew jealous enough to make a move. It was amusing yes, but also frustrating. This had gone on for too long.

"So what was the Pokémon that was trying to attack us?" May asked, "I never found out."

"Deoxys," Yuko said. So that's what that Pokémon was called.

"Deoxys?" Ash questioned.

"That's right," Yuko confirmed, "a Pokémon from outer space."

"What!" Ash exclaimed.

"Six years ago, a meteorite came down and struck the North Pole where Drew's parents, Professor Lund and I were doing research. Located inside of it was a completely unknown Pokémon. It was Professor Lund who gave that Pokémon the name 'Deoxys'. Almost immediately Rayquaza appeared from the o-zone and attacked Deoxys. Apparently Rayquaza was threatened and felt Deoxys was invading its territory. It was then that Rayquaza went on a rampage and killed Drew's parents in the process. Somehow, Rayquaza calmed down and went back, no-one knows how, but Deoxys vanished, deep into the sea," Yuko explained.

"I don't get it," Brock said, "How could it be the same Deoxys?"

"After getting beaten by Rayquaza, Deoxys must have slowly been regenerating," Yuko said.

"Regenerating?" Rebecca questioned, awe in her voice.

"That's right," Yuko said, "It has astounding regenerative powers and that's what Professor Lund and I have been studying all these years."

"This is amazing," Rebecca said, "this is something I'd love to research."

"Yuko," Drew said.

"Yes Drew," Yuko responded.

"If Deoxys is back…Does that mean Rayquaza is here too?" Drew asked slowly. Yuko nodded.

"Deoxys put up a force field to stop him coming in," Yuko said, "but it's only making Rayquaza even more mad." I looked at Drew. He had a look on his face that I'd never seen before.

"We have to get Deoxys to stop," Drew said, "and let Rayquaza in."

"Are you nuts!" Rafe exclaimed, "If we let Rayquaza in, the whole town could be destroyed!"

"You heard Yuko," Drew said, "Rayquaza is only getting more angry out there. He's going to end up destroying something anyway, we have to find what Deoxys wants and get it quick so Rayquaza will do less damage."

"Deoxys is creepy," Kathryn said, shivering.

"You know, I wonder if it could somehow…get through a crack in the wall!" Max exclaimed. He grinned as both Kathryn and Audrey screamed, clinging onto each other.

"Knock it off Max," Kathryn said angrily.

"Yeah," Audrey agreed, "stop scaring us."

"I'm just kidding," Max said. I jumped as I suddenly heard a clanging noise.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I jumped slightly. I know Max was only joking, but that was just too much of a coincidence. I put my face back into Drew's chest, listening to his comforting heartbeat. That's right. Focus on his heartbeat. Anther loud bang came from the vent.

"Come on Blaziken," Rafe said, "stand guard." The vent rattled and shook.

"Drew," I whimpered, moving up to tucked my head under his neck. I was glad he didn't protest. He didn't seem to be a very physical person. In fact, I'm surprised he didn't try harder to push me off. Maybe he was just too exhausted. Another clang made me jump again.

"It's ok May," Drew whispered, "calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of." I gulped. He sighed and I felt his arms settle on my back. The vent flew off and I squealed, clinging onto Drew tightly.

"Ouch May," Drew said, "too tight." He squirmed under me, but I didn't let go.

"Is it safe?" I whimpered. I felt the vibrations from his chest as he chuckled.

"Nah," he teased sarcastically, "The Plusle and Minun are gonna get you." I pushed up on his chest to look at the vent. A Plusle and Minun scampered out. I got off him and came towards the vent. A Munchlax stuck its head through the vent. It wiggled around and then stopped.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "That's the Munchlax that ate all our food!" Max ran over to him.

"Are you stuck Munchlax?" He asked. Well, obviously. He bent down and grabbed Munchlax's head and tugged. Audrey and Kathryn came over. Audrey put her arm around Max and Kathryn did the same to Audrey. They all pulled. With a strange 'pop' sound, Munchlax came out. Max, Audrey and Kathryn landed in a heap. Munchlax fell to the ground, sandwiches dropping on the floor next to him.

"Our sandwiches!" Max exclaimed.

"Who cares about them?" Kathryn snapped.

"Get off us Max," Audrey complained.

"Oh right," Max said, rolling off the top of the pile. Audrey got up, dusting herself off before helping Kathryn to her feet.

"Looks like everything but the peanut butter," Brock said.

"Of course those were mine," I huffed, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at Munchlax. I stopped glaring when I heard a startled cry from Tory. He backed away and ran from the Plusle and Minun that were chasing him. He went up a few stairs.

"D-don't come any close you guys," he stammered. Pikachu ran to Plusle and Minun, chattering away. The three Pokémon moved away and Tory sighed in relief.

"I'm so hungry," Max complained. Munchlax shoved another sandwich in his mouth.

"Me too," Audrey agreed. Kathryn hummed in agreement. Munchlax, paused with the sandwich halfway to his mouth. He held it out to Max.

"Really, I can have it?" Max questioned. I wouldn't take it, I thought, it's been on the floor. Munchlax nodded, scratching his side, making flecks of white dust fall off. Eww.

"No thanks," Max said dejectedly. Munchlax shoved the rest in his mouth, Audrey, Kathryn and Max all groaned, rubbing their stomachs.

"Hang on," I said, "I know. I still have May's pink surprise with me. I do have my Munchlax after all." I fished around in my bag before I pulled it out.

"And you couldn't have thought of that sooner!" Max exclaimed.

"I just remembered," I said, feeding the pink Pokéblock to Munchlax. His stomach puffed out and he sighed in content. Well, that was one problem taken care of.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"We can't stay in here forever!" I exclaimed, getting tired of the inactivity that was happening, "We have to do something! Not to mention we need food and water."

"You're right," Ash said, "We have to go out and find something."

"But what about Deoxys?" Max asked, "He's still out there with millions of clones." I frowned for a moment.

"Ok, Ash, Brock, you come with me," I said, "Rafe, Rebecca, you find out where Deoxys is taking everyone."

"What about me?" Tory asked.

"Tory, you stay here," I said.

"I have to help," Tory said, "I'm tired of being useless." I bit my lip.

"Ok, you come with me then," I said. I'd be able to keep an eye on him if he came with me.

"How about me," Max said.

"You stay here," I said, "The girls will need someone to look after them."

"I'm coming too," May said, looking determined.

"Definitely not," I said. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"I'm strong enough to defend myself," she retorted. She didn't get it.

"I know you're strong enough May," I said, "I just can't stand to risk anything bad happening to you ok? Besides, there's already enough of us going out. The less people there are, the less chance we have of being spotted."

"Drew's right," Yuko said, "they'll be safer if they stay in the small groups. If you go, everyone else will want to go and we can't all go out."

"How come Tory got to go?" May asked, pouting, "And he didn't even have to beg Drew." Yuko grinned slightly.

"I'm afraid he's slightly biased in decisions regarding his brother," she said, "and his hopeless crushes." She threw a wink at me and I blushed, knowing exactly what she meant. May pouted again.

"Yuko, take care of _them_," I said, making sure to emphasize the word _them_. I wasn't leaving May behind just because I had a crush on her. That wasn't the reason at all...At least that was what I was telling myself

"Ok, we need to check if it's safe," I said, "Rafe, you wanna check?" Rafe nodded. He lifted the rolling door up slightly and peaked out underneath.

"It's all clear," he said, standing up, "now would be the best time to move."

"We'll be back," I said, "just stay safe ok?" May ran to me and suddenly her arms curled around my body.

"Come back safe ok?" she said. I chuckled.

"Have a little more faith in me May," I said, "I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I said.

"Stay safe," she said. She leaned up and her lips pressed into the side of my face. I blushed as she scampered away again.

"Come on," Tory said, dragging me away, "let's go."

"R-Right," I stuttered. I shook my head, but the tingling feeling under my skin didn't go away. This might be tougher than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it was a bit of a dawdling chapter again. I'm sorry! The plot was meant to pick up by now, but there's so much stuff to write in between. Besides, you can't blame me for chucking in a few cute contestshipping scenes can you?**


	10. Supplies

**Supplies**

Tory's POV

Drew was constantly looking over his shoulder at dad's lab as we tried to sneak around. Forget anyone else; if Drew continued to act like a love-sick puppy, we'll get caught. And it was only a peck on his cheek. But the thought of that made me smirk at the obliviousness. What girl kisses a guy they don't like? And Drew was seriously distracted. I couldn't imagine what she could do to him if she'd kissed him on the lips. I rolled my eyes as he looked over his shoulder for like the billionth time. It was just slightly annoying now. We couldn't even see the lab anymore, let alone see May. I pulled on his ear, like I'd seen Max do to love-struck Brock.

"Come on lover boy," I said, "you'll get caught if you keep daydreaming."

"I'm not daydreaming," he protested, struggling to pull himself away from me.

"Sure, sure," I muttered, "Please, just try to focus." Drew blinked a few times.

"Right," he said, "What are we doing again?"

"We. Are. Looking. For. Food. And. Water," I said slowly, accentuating each syllable, "Food. And. Water. Keep your head on task Drew."

"Yeah, I got it," he said, wincing, "let go of my ear, it's going numb."

"Are we going to stay focused?" I asked. He nodded and winced again. I let go. He rubbed his ear, which was bright red now.

"Hey look," Ash said, "Food!" He pointed and I saw one of the hotdog machines. I went over to it. I pulled out my ID card and tapped it against the card reader. It stayed black and unmoving.

"It's still no good," I sighed, "nothing's happening."

"Must be tied into the town's system," Brock said.

"Which means we have no power, great," Drew said sarcastically.

"What about we break in," Ash suggested, "because I can see the food in there."

"That could work," Drew said, "but you don't really want to damage it because the electrical currents may still have a little bit of energy left." Pikachu pulled at Ash's pant leg and chattered something.

"Stand back guys," Ash warned, "Pikachu has an idea." We all backed away. With sparks coming from his cheeks, Pikachu fired an electrical current at the hotdog machine. Electric sparks buzzed over the surface before the machine came to life.

"It worked!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

"Great work Pikachu," Ash said. The dispenser opened and a hotdog packet shot out and I caught it. Another came out, and another, and another. Faster and faster until it looked like it was raining hotdogs.

"Catch them all!" Brock yelled.

"Shh," Drew hissed.

"What?" Brock asked.

"I can hear something," Drew said.

"I think Pikachu hears something too," Ash said. We stopped. It was a light whooshing sound that was getting stronger. I looked up as it came closer. My eyes widened as I spotted a hoard of those purple Deoxys clones.

"Run!" Ash yelled. I dropped the hotdogs and sprinted after them. I panicked, looking over my shoulder and seeing one right behind me. It reached out its tentacles, intending to latch onto me, but the sudden shock of electricity made it retreat. I looked to the side.

"Plusle!" I exclaimed in relief, "Minun." They made a noise of happiness as they spotted me. They started to run towards me.

"Wait!" I shouted, seeing the Deoxys clone dive down. It grabbed onto the Plusle. Before it could lift off, Drew ran up and grabbed onto Plusle, tugging at it. I gulped as I watched Drew get lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. A yellow flash of electricity brushed passed me and hit the Deoxys clone. It released Plusle and Drew dropped down. He twisted in the air and landed on his feet. He was ok. Sort of. He took a step and winced. Not another injury. Not another injury because of me. I backed up a little. Cold tentacles wrapped around my wrist. I let out a startled, but very loud yelp at I was tugged backwards. An electric shock from Minun made it loosen its grip, but it didn't move away. Instead, it latched onto Minun and started to fly away. It felt like a slow motion movie; my reaction was automatic.

"No!" I yelled, reaching out to Minun. He let out a fearful and sad cry, tears in his eyes, as he was carried away. I froze, but time went back to normal.

"Tory!" Drew yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled my along. I watched Drew's face contort in mild pain with every step and the Plusle in his arms had watery tears in its eyes. He dragged me down an alleyway and we ducked down behind a wall.

* * *

><p>Only once the Deoxys clones had passed by did Drew let go of me and Plusle. I curled up in a ball. I can't believe it. It had happened after all. Someone had gotten hurt because of me again.<p>

"They're gone," Ash said.

"That was close," Brock said.

"Are you ok Tory?" Drew asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and mutely nodded. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve such special treatment from Drew after all I had done to hurt him and others?

"You stay here a moment ok?" Drew said, "I'm gonna look around for a safe route back. Don't leave Ash and Brock ok?" Again, I just nodded. Drew sighed heavily and walked away. I felt a lump at the back of my throat. Why couldn't I do anything right? I just hurt everyone, including Drew. Not only physically, but emotionally too. I knew he hated to see me like this, but I couldn't help it; I was better alone where I couldn't hurt anyone else. He was a good guy, a great guy really and I don't know why he did what he did for me. And I couldn't do a single thing back for him. I snapped back as I heard Plusle make a really sad and dejected noise.

"Oh Plusle," I cried, "It's all my fault. I should of done something." It looked at me with sad eyes. I bit my lip. If there was any time to get over my phobia, it would be now. Maybe I could stop causing Drew so much pain if I could just, even touch a Pokémon. Shakily, I reached out. Plusle just held still, staring at me with his brown, tear filled eyes. I stopped. I just couldn't. Who was I to try to comfort him when I was the one to cause him the pain in the first place? I brought my hand away and to my chest, squeezing my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Pikachu came over to Plusle and chattered in his own language. Plusle nodded, sadly making another noise.

"Ash!" Brock exclaimed, "Look what I've found." Ash ran over to Brock.

"Precious water," Brock continued.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"That's great," Drew said, coming back, "I think I've found the fastest way back. It's clear out as well. I say, we gather as much as we can and make a break for it back."

"Ok," Ash agreed. Brock hummed his consent. I just nodded again.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Tired and slightly sore, we finally made it back to the lab. I looked around quickly before opening the door slightly and letting Ash and Tory crawl underneath with an armful of food each. Brock was passing under a few bottles of water, when I heard the footsteps of someone. I spun around to see Rafe and Rebecca.

"Wait for us!" Rebecca yelled. I nodded, and pulled the door all the way up so her Metagross would fit. Once everyone was in, I followed before shutting the door behind me. I sighed in relief.

"You're back!" May exclaimed. I internally winced. I'd been hoping that I could've sat down before May realized. She'd worry about me if she knew I'd twisted my ankle while falling after rescuing Plusle.

"Yes, I'm back," I said, "I haven't been gone that long. Did you really miss me May?" I was teasing, expecting her to get angry at me for being arrogant or something. I didn't expect her to nod, much less looking completely serious. She missed me? I'd only been gone maybe 40 minutes and she missed me. Me. She missed _me_. Just going over that filled me with that certain tingling fuzzy feeling I usually get around her. I could call it an extreme happiness that made me feel like my heart was going to burst. I went to walk towards her, trying to be careful.

"You're back," May said, "and you're…" Her smile slowly disappeared.

"You're hurt," she finished. Arceus, she must've noticed the limp I was trying to conceal.

"It's nothing," I said, waving a hand, "just a sprain. I'll be fine after a rest."

"I think we could all use a rest," Yuko said, coming in with a pile of blankets, "it's late. We should probably try to get some sleep." I nodded and sat down against the wall, giving my throbbing, hurt ankle a rest from the constant weight I'd been putting on it. May sifted through all the blankets and finally pulled out a large one. She then took another one. She walked over to me and handed me the large one. She sat a little way from me and wrapped herself in her blanket.

"Thanks," I said, offering her a grateful smile. She looked at me, a funny look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious at the way she was staring at me.

"Why don't you smile very often?" she asked. That question honestly threw me for a loop. Why _didn't_ I smile often? I had no idea. I frowned, trying to think.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly, "I have a weird smile anyway." She giggled.

"What now?" I asked, slightly amused.

"You don't seem the type of person to be self-conscious about their smile," she said, "you're too confident for that, but I won't push it. You're smile is nice. You should smile more often." I blushed slightly. Ok, where was my confidence now? I looked up to see Rafe winking at Tory. Tory walk over to Max and whispered something in his ear. Max put a hand to his mouth as if he were covering a laugh and nodded. He got up and walked to May.

"Hey May," Max said.

"What Max?" May asked, looking at him with affection. It was sisterly affection, I reminded myself, just sisterly affection. Yet the fact that she loved her brother still made me feel kinda jealous. No, I was not jealous of Max; that would be weird, seeing how they only loved each other as siblings. I was jealous that Max got a loving gaze from her (even if it was sisterly) and I didn't.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked, gesturing to May's left side. May nodded, patting the spot next to her for extra emphasis. Max sat down and curled himself next to her, placing his head on her shoulder. May smiled and leaned her head on his. I bit my lip, willing myself not to lose control and curl with her as well. Tory came over.

"Hey May," he said, "You don't mind if I sleep here?" He pointed to May's right side. That was my side, I felt like yelling, but I didn't. I just watched as May nodded and Tory curled himself next to her in a similar fashion to Max. I clenched my fists. May's brother was one thing, but my brother was another. Stealing my spot. I thought he said he didn't like May that way? Why was he doing this to me? The lights were turned off. I couldn't see him now…But I still knew he was there. I bit my lip, giving up. Tory needed to move from my spot. I waited until they'd all closed their eyes before I gently lifted Tory's head from her shoulder. I crawled around and shifted Tory a little more until I was in-between them. I then gently let Tory's head fall onto my shoulder. May shifted and her eyes opened slightly as I put my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing Drew?" she asked as I threw the large blanket around both of us.

"It's cold," I said, making up an excuse on the spot, "wouldn't want to get cold, would you?" She nodded slightly, but pushed my head away. I pouted in the dark, until I felt her arms curl around my body and her head land on my chest.

"May?" I questioned, blushing. I was glad it was dark.

"You're right," she said, "it is cold and you're warm."

"Ok?" I honestly liked this position. Her head was quite comfortable where it was and it felt good to have her arms around me.

"Night Drew," she whispered. She yawned and I waited until I knew she was asleep. I nestled my nose in her hair comfortably, placing a quick kiss on her head.

"Night May," I whispered gently. I closed my eyes slowly, breathing in her soothing strawberry smell. Mew, I loved this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for disappearing with no notice. How long has it been since I gave you a chapter of Destiny Drew? 2, 3 days maybe? Gosh that's terrible! I'm so sorry guys! If you read 'strawberry temptation', you would have known that I did go away on camp. I gotta say now, it was terrible. Totally not worth it. Now I feel really annoyed and slightly guilty because I didn't get to upload yesterday like I usually would have because of it. Stupid camp. Sorry for those who were waiting for this. Well here it is, finally. I hope you like it.**


	11. Mistake? Friend? Plan?

**Mistake? Friend? Plan?**

Drew's POV

I woke as Audrey's Surskit ran over my legs. I tried not to jolt, remembering that May was still tucked up against me. I looked down at her and smiled slightly. She was curled up completely, her knees to her chest. Her arms were still loosely around me; her head snuggled comfortably on my chest. But the best part was she was smiling slightly. Just a soft curl at the edges of her lips.

"Hey Drew," Tory said, "You look happy. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I wonder why?" he said. I only then picked up on the teasing tone in his voice. I looked at him. He was staring back with one eyebrow raised. I blushed.

"I had a good dream," I lied.

"About what?" he teased, "a certain brunette?" I blushed even more and decided it would be best if I didn't answer. There was a loud creak in the vents above. Audrey and Kathryn shrieked and I covered May's ears. I looked up towards the vents. Tentacles slipped in through the gaps.

"We gotta get out of here," Rebecca said.

"Wake May," Ash said.

"No," I said, "let her sleep."

"Are you crazy?" Ash yelled at me, "Do you want her to be taken away?"

"I never said to leave her behind," I said, "I just said let her sleep." I slowly unravelled myself from her. I picked her up ever so gently and let her curl up in my arms, her head resting on my upper arm.

"Now let's go," I said.

"There's an underground lab," Yuko said, "follow me." I carefully carried May to the exit, ignoring the dull ache in my ankle. It wasn't that bad and it would go away sometime.

"Try and stay calm," Yuko said as we went down the stairs, "go." I got to the bottom and sat down against the wall, adjusting so May was back in her original position. Maybe I didn't have to do that, but I wanted to.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I slowly woke up to warmth and comfort. I opened my eyes to see that I was still cuddled up to Drew. Good. He hadn't moved me. I had been worried that he was going to push me off. I yawned and stretched out a little. I felt Drew shift slightly.

"Morning sleepy," he said. I raised my head to look at him, finding myself centimetres apart from his face. Whether it was because of this or because his gaze was what I could only call affectionate, it didn't matter, because at that moment I made possibly the worst mistake of my life. I leaned up and kissed him. Not on the cheek like I had done before, this was on the lips. And the moment it happened, I knew I'd made a mistake. Drew made some sort of startled yelp and it brought my back down to reality. I pulled away quickly, seeing his eyes wide for a couple of seconds before I looked away, embarrassed. Now why did I have to do that?

"I'm sorry," I managed to squeak out. I got up, completely releasing him and scampered away to hide in the group of others. I put my arms around the closest person, Rafe; and put my head in his chest, trying to hide my bright red face from everyone. I wished I could reverse time and prevent that from happening, but I couldn't and it was going to be stuck with me for the rest of my life. I would never be able to look at him the same way again.

* * *

><p>Rafe's POV<p>

To say I was shocked when May suddenly hugged me was an understatement. As far as I was concerned, I thought she was still sleeping. So when her head nuzzled into my chest, I was very confused. Her shoulders started shaking. Was she…crying? I looked back at Drew. He was red in the face. He looked frustrated, a crease in his forehead as he frowned. What had happened? What did Drew do? Did he lose control and upset May? I felt a slight, warm wetness soaking into my shirt. My eyes widened. She WAS crying. Why? I put an arm on her back, rubbing gentle circles up her spine. I had two sisters, I knew just what to do when a girl was crying.

"It's ok," I assured. I heard her sob, it being muffled slightly by the material of my shirt.

"It's ok," I repeated. Whatever it was, I would have to wait for her to calm down before asking. Tory was looking at me now. He looked confused.

"I don't know," I said, answering his unspoken question, asking what was wrong. I couldn't understand it.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I was frustrated, that was for sure; a little confused and slightly angry. May had kissed me. I had been completely unprepared; it was so out of the blue for her. Was there a reason behind it? Was it because she was still vulnerable and scared? I don't know. It was frustrating and confusing. But I was also angry. She'd kissed _me_, but run away to _Rafe_. And she hugged him! You can't do that! I was angry at it all, the mixed signals, the jealousy, everything! I saw both Rafe and Tory look at me, questioning looks on their faces. I scowled. What did I know? This was just as confusing to me as it was for them. I couldn't make sense of it. I was going over it in my head right now. The kiss. It had been 2 seconds. I was shocked. I made a noise. She pulled away, said sorry and ran to Rafe. Rafe. My cousin of all people! Why did she say sorry? Was the kiss not supposed to happen? That killed me a little inside. Yes, I wanted to kiss May, but not if it was going to be a mistake like that. Not if it was going to leave me frustrated like this. Not if May was going to run to my cousin straight after. Why? Why did she have to do that? I had to focus now, not have all this stuff fogging up my brain. I guess I'd have to leave this alone until after ther problems had been solved. Just forget about it. Forgot the way she'd stared up at me like she'd wanted it. Forget the way she ever so softly pushed her lips against my own…Arceus! This was going to be a lot harder than I thought!

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I didn't want to look at anyone. It was too embarrassing.

"Hey, what's down there?" Ash asked. I peeked out. Ash was looking through a window.

"That's the lab where Professor Lund and I have been studying Deoxys and its regeneration," Yuko said, "there were actually two of them before. Rayquaza defeated one will the other Deoxys was still dormant inside of this meteorite."

"So you're saying…" Rebecca trailed off.

"Yes," Yuko said, "That crystal. It's a part of Deoxys." I slowly peeled myself away from Rafe enough to go look into the lab with Ash and Tory. The green crystal flashed and Tory's friend emerged from it. It floated up and hovered in front of Tory.

"Hey Tory, it's your friend," Ash said.

"Wait a minute," I exclaimed, "Tory's friend is…"

"Right," Rebecca finished for me, "It's Deoxys." Wait! If Tory's friends with Deoxys…That means he's friends with a Pokémon! He isn't scared of it! LaRousse can finally be saved. As long as Tory accepts that he's befriended a Pokémon. Rebecca typed on her laptop furiously.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "It all makes sense." She put her laptop on a bench and clicked on something. A bunch of green wavelengths appeared on the screen.

"This is the light pattern for Tory's friend," Rebecca said, and then clicked on the other purple one, "and this is the light pattern for the aurora the covered LaRousse."

"It's the same!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed, "I think it might be how they communicate."

"Can you tell what they are saying?" I asked.

"Well, the green one means friend," she explained, "and the purple one seems to be asking 'where are you?'." Wow, Rebecca was really smart. I have no idea how she'd gotten that from those, but she had.

"So it's just looking for its friend?" Ash questioned.

"Of course," Yuko said, "Deoxys carried off all those people and Pokémon because they were interfering while it searched for its friend."

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"How?" Audrey added.

"Deoxys sees certain types of electrical fields, but it's not only electrical devices that give off those fields. So do people and Pokémon and they were blocking its vision."

"That's why it's moving them out of the way!" Rafe exclaimed, "To find it."

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

I looked down and walked to the window, putting my hand up against the glass. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I turned, my fists curled determinedly by my side.

"Please Yuko," I begged, "you've got to help the Deoxys regenerate. It's so sad."

"You're right!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's been alone all of this time, just like me," I added quietly, so almost no-one could hear me.

"I'm afraid the emergency power we're running on is not nearly enough to run this device," Yuko said sadly.

"We have to try," Ash said, "Once Deoxys finds its friend, it'll go back home and so will Rayquaza!"

"Rayquaza won't go straight back," Drew put in, "he's mad and will not stop that easily, but you are right, we need to stop Rayquaza as soon as we can."

"You know," Rafe said, "If it's electricity you need, I'm the guy for the job."

"I could start up the wind generators," Rebecca offered.

"Can we help?" Audrey and Kathryn asked.

"Yes," Rafe said, "everyone will need to help this time."

"Let's come up with a plan," Yuko said. That wasn't the only plan. Rafe was making a motion to come to him. He whispered something in my ear; a plan to make Drew jealous.

"You have to get the other guys to help," Rafe whispered, "You tell Max and I'll tell the other boys." I nodded. I moved over to Max while Yuko and Rebecca were formulating a plan.

"Hey Max," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to help get Drew so jealous that he'll make a move on May?" I asked. He nodded. It was funny, you would've thought Max would be just a little more protective, but no, he seemed really eager to get Drew and May together. I whispered the plan in his ear. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Wait for the signal and then you can start it ok?" I said. He nodded again. Soon, I thought looking over at Drew, soon I might be able to pay him back by giving him something he's wanted for a long time. May.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I finally managed put in a REAL contestshipping kiss. I know it's early, but I felt like it fit in with the events. And this time, I decided to something a little different in the events after. I got different people's views on what's going on. There was a lot of changing views this chapter. Wow. And I know I was very unclear about the jealousy plan Rafe and Tory were coming up with. It's a surprise, but don't worry, you'll know it when it comes. Trust me. So review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Action

**Action**

May's POV

"We all know what we're doing?" Rebecca questioned. I nodded.

"Then let's go," Rebecca said.

"Take care," Yuko said, as we all ran out.

"Don't worry Yuko," Tory yelled back, "We'll be careful. You just focus on what you're doing." He turned and ran with the rest of us around a very still and lifeless LaRousse City. It was kind of eerie actually. I stayed near Max, trying desperately to avoid Drew. Every time he looked at me, or I looked at him, I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. So I stayed near Max, but for some weird reason, Max kept running away from me and leaving me close to Drew. I didn't understand it. Brothers were weird. Tory led the way and we came to some stairs.

"I'll never take an escalator for granted again," I joked as walked up the stairs. Ash and Tory both stopped and we almost ran into them. I looked up and gasped. It was Deoxys. We'd been trying to avoid a run in with him.

"Deoxys!" Ash yelled, "We're not your enemies! We're your friends!" Deoxys held its tentacles to the sides and multiple purple copies appeared. I gulped. We needed to get passed that.

"If you just trust us, we can help you find your friend!" Ash shouted, "I promise!" Didn't Ash know that reasoning with it wasn't going to work? One of the clones swooped down towards us.

"Blaziken!" Rafe called, "use flamethrower now!" Blaziken did as he was told and the clone disintegrated. More clones flew down at us.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt them," Ash commanded. Pikachu and Plusle released the move, destroying two of the clones.

"We gotta go a different way!" Drew yelled, "I know a way."

"Metagross, use reflect!" Rebecca instructed. Metagross hovered out in front of us and used the move, creating a shield that protected us from several clones.

"Go, follow Drew," Rebecca yelled. Drew gestured back and we started to follow him down a different side path.

"Now Blaziken, overheat!" Rafe said. Blaziken used the move, destroying several clones at once.

"You ok with your plan!" Ash yelled.

"We'll be fine Ash," Rafe said, "just go."

"Rafe can handle it," Rebecca said, "You don't want to mess up our plan do you?"

"Just make sure my sisters are safe Ash," Rafe said.

"HEY!" Kathryn yelled, "We don't need looking after!"

"Yeah Rafe," Audrey agreed, "We're not little kids."

"Just go already," Rafe growled after commanding another fire spin. I grabbed both Max's and Ash's hands and yanked them forwards.

"C'mon!" I yelled, "We've got no time."

"Right!" Ash said. Both Max and Ash sped up. I gripped their hands tighter, getting almost dragged, only this time I didn't care.

* * *

><p>Rafe's POV<p>

The clones circled around Blaziken and I. Flares of fire came from his wrists as he tried to charge another move to protect us. I smiled slightly. I'd raised a good Pokémon.

"Relax Blaziken," I said. This was part of the plan. My part of the plan. The clones moved even closer and I felt cold tentacles wrapping around my arms. Blaziken's wrists flared again.

"I said relax," I repeated, "no need to charge up anymore." Blaziken looked at me. Tentacles wrapped around him. I knew he could break free in a snap if I gave him the word. His eyes were silently questioning me. I shook my head.

"Not this time," I said. I felt my feet slowly leave the ground. Here goes. The Deoxys clones lifted both of us high into the air, carrying us towards the dome full of people and Pokémon. I smirked. Time to put two plans into action; the plan to save LaRousse and the jealousy plan.

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

We were running. All of us. Rafe must've already started his part of the plan and told Sid about the jealousy thing. Suddenly I heard a large crashing sound and the screech of a Pokémon that I really didn't want to hear. A large, green, snake-like Pokémon flew over our heads, screeching again angrily.

"It's Rayquaza!" Drew exclaimed, "He's gotten in!" Drew stopped running, looking to where Rayquaza went.

"Keep going!" I yelled, jabbing him so he lurched forwards. He ran again, but his face was contorted into a scowl. What was it? It couldn't be because he finally saw May holding two other boys' hands was it? He couldn't be that jealous could he? I know he was even jealous of me. He thought I'd been asleep when he moved me, but I was only pretending. I felt him move me over and wedge himself between May and I.

Drew suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me down a side street. I stumbled and almost fell over. He let go of me. Max, May, Ash, Brock, Audrey, Kathryn and Rebecca came around the corner. A blast of fire tore up the streets where we had just been running.

"We gotta be more careful," Drew said, "Rayquaza will not stop now. We have to act fast." We ran down the stairs.

"Let's do it just like we planned!" Ash yelled.

"Got it!" Brock yelled back. Max, May, Audrey, Kathryn, Brock and Rebecca split off to the left while Drew, Ash and I went straight ahead. I winced slightly as I heard glass shattering somewhere nearby. Almost there Tory, I told myself, almost over.

* * *

><p>Rafe's POV<p>

"You ready?" Sid asked me.

"Just about," I hissed. It was about the 6th time he'd asked me. I was almost done. Just a tweak of a wire here, a cut wire there, connect these two, bolt in the hole.

"All we need's the electricity," I said.

"But," Sid protested, "If we had that, we wouldn't need to fix it." I slammed the box shut.

"All finished," I said, "we just have to wait for a while."

"So," Sid said, "After this, it's time to make Drew really jealous isn't it?"

"Mm," I mumbled, "you know what to do. Are you ready for that?"

"Sure am," Sid said, "Drew won't be able to handle it."

"And you know your backup plan as well?" I questioned. Sid nodded.

"Good," I said, "It's about time Drew got a girlfriend."

"How do we know this'll work?" Sid asked.

"Because Drew likes May you idiot," I hissed, "And all we've been seeing the past few days is how much Drew cares for her and how jealous he can get over little things. All we need to do is spark his jealousy a little more and we'll have him right where we want him."

"What if Drew doesn't do anything?" Sid asked.

"That's where you go into your backup plan," I said, "I already told you that."

"I was just making sure," he said. I sighed heavily and Sid frowned.

"What if Drew actually let's me..?" he asked, trailing off a little, "you know that'll be the ultimate thing to led her on."

"Trust me," I said, smirking, "Drew won't let you do that. He'll stop you, guaranteed."

"You guys!" I heard Ash yell, "We're here to help you." Finally. I got up, looking through a little slit in the wall.

"Hey Ash!" I yelled, "We're up here! You got Pikachu and Plusle right?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "We're all set." I turned to Minun.

"Ok," I said to it, "you wanna see your friend, do the best thunderbolt you've ever done on my command." It nodded.

"I'll count down!" I yelled.

"Ok," Ash shouted.

"1!" Minun crouched down, ready.

"2!" I looked out to see Pikachu and Plusle doing the same thing.

"3!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Plusle Thunderbolt!"

"Minun, now!" Electrical sparks and currents flashed around and the three Pokémon released the moves.

"There's the electricity," Sid said.

"Ok that's enough!" I yelled. It stopped and I heard the click of the power coming back on.

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

"Alright!" Rafe exclaimed, "We're recharged!" The platform lowered.

"Alright!" Sid yelled, jumping down onto the platform, "it's about time we got out of here." He jumped down to the ground and landed on his backside.

"Ouch," he mumbled, getting up and rubbing his rear end. I smiled as Plusle and Minun happily ran to each other and hugged. The turned and electric sparks flashed as the bumped their tails together. I rubbed my eyes. It was nice to see those two finally reunited. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see Ash.

"You were great Tory," Ash said. I smiled slightly. Maybe Ash wasn't as bad as I originally thought.

"Thanks," I said. Rafe threw down a ladder and people started to climb down. They were freed.

I grimaced as I heard another shrill cry of the Pokémon and the crash of something breaking. I looked at Drew. He was tense.

"We gotta go back to the lab now," Ash said, "Rafe; you take everyone else to help with the wind turbines." Rafe nodded. Drew, Ash and I started our way back towards the lab, Drew in the lead. We ran back across the streets and up the stairs and through the narrow alleys.

"Wait," Drew yelled, stopping suddenly. I stopped, Ash close behind me. The green Pokémon; Rayquaza, flew passed, chasing after Deoxys and firing attacks at him. Drew turned to us.

"You guys go back to the lab," he said, "I have to do something really important."

"What?" I asked. He put his head down for a moment.

"I have to go after Rayquaza," he said quietly.

"Are you nuts!" I exclaimed. Drew shook his head.

"Why would you go after that Pokémon?" I asked, "It could kill you."

"It didn't before," Drew whispered, "just my parents."

"So?" I questioned, "It COULD still kill you."

"I have to go after him," Drew said.

"Don't," I begged, grabbing onto his arm, "please don't."

"Tory," he said, shaking his arm.

"Don't go," I repeated, "You might get hurt. I'll never get over it if you do." Drew looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Tory I have to," he said, "Rayquaza will destroy the city if I don't go."

"What can you do?" I demanded, "if Rayquaza is so angry."

"I've done it once before," Drew said, "I can do it again. Tory…This is just what I have to do. It has to be me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you," he said, "I've done it before. It has to be me."

"When?" I asked, "Why do you keep saying that? I don't understand."

"I don't have time now Tory," Drew said, "let me go. I promise I'll tell you after this is over."

"That means you'll stay alive?" I questioned.

"I will," he promised. My grip slowly loosened until it dropped completely. He instantly sprinted after Rayquaza.

"Go to the lab, do what you were planning in the first place!" he yelled. I nodded and turned to Ash.

"Let's go," I said. I had to be strong now. He wouldn't break his promise and now I had to focus on what was to come next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two things. I can't upload on a Friday anymore. and here's your action, as the title of the chapter says. Phew, I'm glad to get this out on time. I almost didn't think I'd make it.**


	13. Second Deoxys

**Second Deoxys**

Rafe's POV

"I'm tired," Sid complained.

"Keep running," I hissed.

"Why are we running?" Sid asked.

"We've got to do this quickly before Rayquaza destroys the city," I said.

"Hey! I see May!" He exclaimed.

"Now, you know what you have to do?" I questioned.

"Seriously, you told me 5 times," Sid groaned, "I get it. I just don't know why. It's not like Drew's here anyway."

"Just in case he is watching or something," I said, "besides, it won't hurt anyone."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Do it now, I think she can hear us from here," I said.

"HEY MAY!" he yelled, "I'M COMING FOR YA!" He spread his arms out above his head as he ran. I watched as May turned.

"Is that Sid?" I heard her ask.

"And Rafe!" Audrey and Kathryn exclaimed. I smirked a little. They pretended they didn't, but they cared about me. Who wouldn't? I mean, we were siblings and all. I was just glad they were ok. May pulled a face.

"MAAAAAAAAAY!" Sid yelled, going in to hug her and most likely knock her over. May quickly side-stepped. Sid ran straight into Metagross. Ouch. Maybe it would hurt someone after all. Sid slid down Metagross' face.

'Metagross,' Metagross said happily, not concerned by the fact that Sid had just rammed into him at full speed. In fact, he didn't look bothered at all.

"Audrey, Kathryn," I said, relieved, "You're ok."

"Uh-huh," Kathryn said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Audrey asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just the fact that there's two battling ferocious Pokémon out there and tons of Pokémon clones," I said.

"Oh that," Kathryn said.

"Well, we're fine," Audrey assured. I smiled at them. Sid moaned, finally getting up and rubbing his head. I winced. I was sure to get an earful about this later.

"Where's Ash?" Brock asked, coming from out of the bottom of the wind turbine, "And the others?"

"They went back to the lab as far as I know," I said.

"Drew too?" May asked, looking a little worried.

"He'll be fine," I reassured her, "you know Drew's stronger than that."

"It's just…The Pokémon are battling and he's running straight through that. How can I not be worried about him?" She looked wistfully towards the city.

"And Ash and Tory," she added. I smirked. She was so obvious. If only Drew could see how noticeable and clear her affection was for him…Or at least stop denying it. I know Drew wasn't dense, so he could see it. He was just passing it off as something else. What else? I had no idea. Love was blind yes, but also stubborn.

"Well, we better get started," Brock said. Brock directed the people we freed to different ropes hanging from the turbines. The Pokémon that were out were ready for the signal to start helping as well.

"Ready?" Brock asked. A noise of agreement; a mix of all different sounds, rose into the air.

"PULL!" Brock yelled.

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

Yuko typed on her machine and I anxiously waited, listening to the hollow tapping sounds.

"Where's Drew?" Yuko asked.

"He's going after Rayquaza," I said in a shaky voice. Yuko stopped typing for a moment, looking shocked. The lights came back on and the buzzing of machines filled the room. Yuko continued to type again.

"Do you know why he's doing that?"

"He said that he had to," I said.

"Why?" Yuko mumbled to herself, "Rayquaza is dangerous. He could be killed."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed, "But he wouldn't listen! He said something about doing it before and it had to be him or something. I don't understand Yuko. Why does he keep doing this to himself?"

"I don't know," Yuko said, "I'm just as puzzled as you are. I guess we'll have to ask him about it after this is all over."

"But what if he doesn't come back?" I whispered. Yuko looked at me.

"We'll just have to trust Drew," she said, "Trust that he knows what he's doing."

"I guess so," I said.

"I'm set," Yuko said, "Are you ready to use the laser?"

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed, "I think Tory should do it." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You should turn it on Tory," He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, "it is your friend after all." I looked at the crystal. Deoxys. Yes, I decided, he was my friend still, even if he was a Pokémon that was possibly dangerous. I nodded to Ash and moved to the machine. I put my hand on the lever. Yuko nodded.

"Here goes," I said. I slowly, pushed it up, activating the machine. The laser turned on and the blue beams focused on the crystal. I watched as a bright light shone from it, getting brighter and brighter. All of a sudden, the light stopped as the laser became choppy and unsteady.

"Still no good," I sighed. Yuko ran over to the power generator. She pushed a few buttons.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, "We're still twenty percent short on energy."

"Wow, we're so close," Ash said, "Ok Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, you know what to do." They all made a chattering noise of agreement. They charged up and released a massive electric attack on the generator. I heard the sound of the energy meter filling up. The laser went back on full strength. The light started to shine again.

"Great idea," Yuko said, "we got just what we need. It worked."

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. I just watched as the light continued to brighten. I gasped suddenly as the glass casing shattered, sprinkling little pieces everywhere. I held out my arms in front of me, to protect myself. Nothing touched me. I watched in awe as the white light shifted and changed into a shape before fading away, leaving Deoxys floating in front of us.

"We did it!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Deoxys," I said, trying the name out on my tongue, "It's really you. I get to finally meet you in person." A ball of green light came from the centre of its chest and floated towards me. I reached out to touch it. It exploded out into green light streams.

"Wow," I breathed, waving my hand through it. I looked up at it. It was staring intently back at me.

"Deoxys," I said, "do you want to find your friend?" I held my hand out to it. The lights faded. Its eyes glowed blue and I found myself being lifted from the ground.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed. I looked to see he was the same, a blue glow surrounding him. This was Deoxys' doing, I realized. Deoxys flew out and I followed, being carried by him.

"I'm flying!" I exclaimed, "I'm actually flying!" We burst out through the roof and high in the sky.

"Wow!" I breathed, "The view…It's amazing."

"This is great!" Ash exclaimed, "So cool!" Deoxys swooped low again.

"Look!" I exclaimed, "There they are! That's where everyone is!"

"It's Tory!" I vaguely heard May say before Deoxys swooped up again. This was amazing.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"Rayquaza!" I yelled, finally spotting him. Deoxys tumbled down the stairs and Rayquaza caught him, tightly wrapping his body around him.

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could as I saw Rayquaza fly up high. He spiralled down and threw Deoxys into the ground. I ran as fast as I could to the place of impact. Rayquaza circled the patch, snorting angrily. I looked up, seeing the shield that had enclosed the city off dissolve and disappear. Arceus! Rayquaza better not have defeated Deoxys again. Not now. The cycle would just repeat itself if her had. Rayquaza cried out angrily, snapping me back. I ran towards him, trying to get his attention.

"Rayquaza!" I yelled. That did it. Rayquaza turned sharply, his black and yellow eyes locking on mine in rage. I gulped. Now was no time to back down, no matter how scary it was to face a powerful Pokémon that was way bigger than I was. I'd done it before, I could do it again.

"Shh," I hushed, moving my hands in slow downward strokes. Rayquaza snorted. My eyes drifted to the pile of rubble. Please say Deoxys it still ok. Rayquaza snorted again. I took a few steps closer to him as he stopped moving.

"It's ok," I soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you." Her snorted once again, but his eyes lost their aggressive edge.

"That's right," I said, my voice calm, but firm, "settle down." He was still, intently looking at me. He made another noise, a softer noise, almost a whine from the mighty Dragon/Flying legendary.

"You remember me?" I asked hopefully, "I'm the boy from 6 years ago. The one you saved. The one you scarred. The one you orphaned." I saw regret in his eyes and the slightest of nods.

"That's right," I assured, "do you remember your promise to me?" I asked stepping closer. I was so close. Emotions flickered through his eyes and I heard a puff of air from his nostrils. I reached out. I was close. I just had to reach a little more and I could touch him. If anyone could see my right now, they'd be screaming at me to run away, telling me he was dangerous and unpredictable, but I knew better. I trusted him. I was suddenly flung back as the ground shook and Deoxys burst from the rubble. That couldn't have been any worse timing. I hit the ground, wincing as I scraped my skin. I looked back in time to see Rayquaza charging a hyper beam. He fired it. Deoxys blocked.

"NO!" I yelled, seeing Rayquaza ready to attack. Rayquaza turned to look at me. He cried out as Deoxys slammed into him and pushed him against a nearby bridge. Rayquaza moved out the way of the smoke. He fired another hyper beam. Deoxys smashed into his head and he fell to the ground.

"Rayquaza!" I yelled. I ran to him. Deoxys shot a psycho boost as him. No this was going wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. I flung myself to Rayquaza, trying to calm him as he struggled to move. Surely Deoxys wouldn't attack if I was in the way.

"Hey, it's ok," I said, "I'll get you out. Just stop struggling. You'll make it-AHHH!" I cried out as I felt sharp, strong pain fill my body. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I was wrong. Deoxys would attack. I cried out again. It wouldn't stop. It felt like I was paralysed. I couldn't move. I started to panic. If I couldn't move, I couldn't settle Rayquaza. If I couldn't do that…I wouldn't be able to protect the City…Or anyone who is here right now…Or…May…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know I usually don't upload today, but I felt so guilty. I haven't uploaded anything from this for a week! I'm sorry, I just had a pretty tough week. And I had to work on my Valentine's day oneshot. I know it's passed Valentine's day, but if you haven't checked it out, please do so and leave a review. It would mean a lot. Also, I have put on my profile a list of future chapter stories I am planning to do. Check this out because I am leaving it up to you guys to choose which one you want to see first. They all have names already and a brief summary of what they are about. I have a poll going. Please vote. Again, it is your choice which one it done first. I wanna know what you guys think. I wanna know what you guys want from me. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this. Has a little more action between Drew, Deoxys and Rayquaza and the plot is really picking up now. Tell me what you think in a review.**


	14. Saving LaRousse

**Saving LaRousse**

Tory's POV

Deoxys put us down and landed on the building. I heard a crash and the sound of a Pokémon crying out. Then it cried out again, but it was combined with another sound. One that made my blood run dry. It was the sound of a human screaming out in pain. Not just any human, I recognised it. It was Drew. I ran to the side of the building and gasped at what I saw. There was Rayquaza and Drew, being zapped by a dark blackish/red stream thing coming from the other Deoxys.

"It's using Night Shade!" Ash exclaimed, "And it's paralysed them." The Deoxys stopped and a ball of what looked like energy formed in its hands.

"It's charging up a psycho boost," Ash whispered, "if that hits…Drew could be injured…Pretty badly."

"Drew!" I yelled. If I could, I would've jumped down there and tried to stop it myself, but I knew I couldn't. The Deoxys next to us moved and before I could say anything else, it had floated down there. It held its arm out and the move connected. A loud crash sounded as the blast knocked Deoxys back into the ground. I gasped.

"Drew!" I yelled. The first Deoxys hovered over the patch, releasing some sort of purple beam. I bit my lip anxiously. Please say he's ok. A patch over the rocks turned green and a green beam come through the rocks. The green Deoxys (that's what I'll call them to make it easier. Tory's friend is green Deoxys and the other will be purple Deoxys) burst from the rocks, rising into the air. He looked at me. I stared back. Where was Drew? Was he ok? I felt myself floating down as he carried me to the ground level. I silently thanked him. Both Deoxys' rose up higher, facing one another as I ran to the pile of rubble, not caring when I tripped over. Green light filled the air, like it has when we were back in the lab, but I ignored it. I pulled the rocks away, trying to free him. Purple light, I guessed from purple Deoxys, joined the green light, mixing in with it. My friend had been reunited.

"Can you hear me Drew?" I cried desperately. Was I doing this uselessly? The ground shook. I yelped and jumped away as rocks started to tumble away. Rayquaza burst from the rocks, his tail curled. He floated around for a bit before coming to the ground. I looked at him. He stared back with his yellow and black eyes, almost as if he was warning me. Of what? His tail uncurled and I saw Drew. His face and arms were scraped, his clothes torn. He was unconscious. He wasn't dead. I could see his steady breathing from the rise and fall of his chest. Had Rayquaza saved him? Why? I couldn't understand it. Rayquaza let out a shriek of anger and looked up to the two Deoxys', now circling each other. He fired a hyper beam and they jumped apart.

"No!" I yelled as the Rayquaza chased after the Deoxys'. Wasn't this what Drew has been trying to stop? I saw purple Deoxys swoop to Ash, picking him up and putting him on the ground. I've got to wake up Drew. If what he said was true, then he was the only one who could stop this.

"Drew," I said, shaking him gently, "Drew wake up." He didn't move.

"Come on Drew," I said, "can you hear me?" I got no response again. I shook him more roughly.

"Rayquaza is attacking," I said, "You've got to wake up." He moaned. I felt the slightest of smirks working its way to my face. If he could hear me…I knew just what to say.

"He's heading to where May is," I said, not caring that I'd just lied. With a gasp he opened his eyes and looked around frantically.

"May," he said, sitting up. I looked at Ash, who was also smirking.

"Is she ok?" Drew asked, looking around frantically.

"Chill, she's fine," I said, "but she won't be if Rayquaza continues to fight the Deoxys'." He got up.

"I gotta go," Drew said, "I almost had him." I didn't understand exactly how it worked, but I trusted Drew. He knew what he was doing. I'd finally realized it. Drew was stronger than he looked. He wouldn't die. He couldn't die. Not when he still had something or more like someone waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I had to make it. Rayquaza was mad. Really mad. I watched as he plunged through the glass at the top of the battle tower. I heard his angry cry out. I heard a sickening crush and a loud buzzing noise. I had to cover my ears. A shock of electricity ran down the tower. A security robot that has floated next to me sounded lower, its voice mixing together into a slur. It turned red and dark green. This probably wasn't good. I ran as the security robots kept flooding towards them. I came to the battle tower just as Rayquaza was thrown to the ground.

"Rayquaza stop!" I yelled, seeing him just about attack again. He stopped, looking at me. I ran to his side and he lowered his head, almost shamefully.

"Shh, it's ok," I said, "Deoxys isn't here to hurt anyone." Rayquaza cried out, almost panicked, as the robots started to cover his tail. I scrambled over his body so I was in between, protected from the robots.

"It's ok," I soothed, "Its ok. Don't panic. You'll hurt me." Rayquaza snorted, firing a hyper beam to try to stop it. But it didn't do much. I held my hands over my head as we were buried. Both Deoxys' came next to us, holding up protective shields. Rayquaza snorted angrily.

"It's ok," I reassure, reaching up to pat his head, "they're helping us. They are good Pokémon."

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

Where was Drew? I saw The Deoxys'. They were holding up protective shields around Rayquaza. Wait! There he was. He was right next to Rayquaza.

"Everything is totally out of control!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, I'm scared," I said. I didn't even know we had this many security robots. I watched in horror as Rayquaza, Deoxys' and Drew were all buried under the robots.

"Rayquaza," Ash whispered, "Deoxys."

"Drew," I finished. Come on Drew. You're stronger than that.

I let out a startled yelp as a few of the security robots flew up towards me. Before they could hit, an electric shock made them change directions. I looked to where it came from.

"Plusle! Minun!" I exclaimed, happy to see the little Pokémon that had been apparently following me again. I backed up as the robots came closer.

"They almost hit us that time," I said.

"We should try to get back to Yuko," Ash said.

"Tory. Can you hear me?" I turned around. On the screen…was my dad?

"Daddy?" I said in shock.

"Tory, you have to listen to me very carefully," he said, "as you can see, all of the block robots are malfunctioning. The chief robot, which controls all other block robots, should be near you. We no longer have power over that robot from the booth, understand? So here's what I need you to do and I need for you to be brave. Tory, do you have your passport?" I dug into my pocket and pulled it out, giving him a good look of it.

"You must present you passport to the chief robot. Then everything should unlock, but only for a brief moment. That should allow us enough time to gain control and shut down the security system. Block robots are surrounding the battle tower, making any approach by us impossible. The fate of the town is in your hands, I know we can-" I ducked as the screen was smashed by the block robots and his words were cut off. I held my hands over my head, trying to protect myself from the falling glass. When I couldn't hear any more shattering sounds, I turned and looked up, searching for the robot. I saw it. It was hovering over the sea of robots. I internally panicked. I couldn't do this.

"Don't worry," Ash said, "Pikachu and I will help save this town." He held up his card. Hang on; this was my job wasn't it? What gave him the right to take over? I wanted to be the one to do it. It was my town. This was my fault. I was sick of being so useless. I was going to do something first.

"Look at that!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to an upturned hotdog machine, "let's go." I ran down and jumped on it, holding tightly into one of the legs. The machine hit the pillar and moved away. No. We needed to go that way.

"Munchlax?" Ash questioned. I looked and saw that the Pokémon was just inside the hot dog machine's storage hole. It fell out, glowing white. What was it doing? I watched as it expanded and then stopped glowing. It was a different Pokémon now.

"Snorlax?" Ash questioned, "That's it!" He jumped from the hotdog machine onto Snorlax and then on the pillar. I was about to do the same when Snorlax was buried. I watched, feeling completely useless as Ash climbed the pillar. Pikachu jumped along the floating robots and got to the chief robot.

"Great idea!" I heard Ash exclaimed, "I'm right behind you." I watched as, with Pikachu's electrical manipulation, Ash jumped along the robots. He jumped at the chief robot and clung to the edge. With one hand still clinging tightly, Ash brought his passport towards the robot. A few block robots ran into the chief, causing it to jolt and Ash to drop the card. I did get a chance to be a hero after all! Even if I wasn't the one doing it directly.

"Ash!" I yelled, getting his attention, "Use mine!" I aimed and threw it as best I could, wobbling as the machine tilted. Ash caught it. I screamed as the machine we were on was suddenly lifted high and fast along the edge of the battle tower. This had better work. I saw Ash briefly. His hand, holding the passport, was over the robot's face. A block robot pushed under me, lifting me off the hotdog machine. I was almost at the top. What would happen when I got there, I didn't know. Suddenly, it all stopped. The block robots turned grey and they stopped moving. I balanced carefully on my robot as I watched a few around me fall. Where were Plusle and Minun? I looked around frantically and sighed in relief as I saw them next to me.

"It worked guys," I said, "it all stopped." The block that they were on wobbled and it felt like time had once again slowed down. I watched as it tumbled and they started falling. Without thinking, I jumped off after them. I curled my arms around them. My eyes widened as I realized what I did. I'd jumped off the top of the battle tower to protect two Pokémon…No, my friends. Plusle and Minun were my friends. That's what you'd do for a friend. Risk yourself. I guess I finally knew why Drew had risked himself to protect me now. I guess I'd also finally gotten over my fear, even if it was only for the few seconds before I would no doubt die. If I thought jumping off the building before could kill me, there'd be no way I'd survive jumping off the battle tower. The two Pokémon cuddled into me, as if saying thank you. I smiled, closed my eyes and just let myself fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't have much to say for this chapter. Only I hope you guys like it. Tory finally got over his fear. YAY! Thank you for all who have voted on the poll. If you haven't done that, please go to my profile do so.**


	15. Plan in action

**Plan in action**

No-one's POV

"Tory!" Ash yelled. May, Rafe, Sid, Brock, Audrey, Kathryn and Max came from the wind turbines in time to see Tory fall.

"Tory!" May screamed. Drew scrambled his way from being buried under the block robots. Hearing the cries for Tory, he looked up and paled, seeing Tory fall.

"Tory!" He shouted. He ran, tripping over many block robots as he tried to run towards him.

"Drew!" May screamed, just spotting him. Drew paused for a moment, hearing May call his name. Green Deoxys burst out from the blocks, flying up into the air. Drew turned and jumped out of the way from the falling blocks. Green Deoxys flew straight up and caught Tory in his arms.

"Deoxys!" Tory exclaimed, laughing. Drew smiled slightly, relieved that Tory was ok…And holding two Pokémon? His eyes widened as he saw Plusle and Minun. He'd gotten over his fear. The blocks he was standing on started to shake. Drew snapped out of it and moved out of the way quickly as purple Deoxys and Rayquaza unburied themselves. Purple Deoxys used psychic to lift Ash and Pikachu from the chief robot and down to where May, Sid, Max, Brock, Rebecca, Rafe, Audrey and Kathryn were. Rayquaza flew up and around towards Drew. May gasped, terrified of what the legendary Pokémon was planning to do to him. To the complete shock of everyone watching, Drew stayed calm and held his hands up towards Rayquaza. Rayquaza slowed down, hovering, and gently moved forwards so Drew's hands were just on his head.

"That's right," Drew said soothingly, "Calm. Deoxys will go in a minute. Go home." Rayquaza let out a whine.

"I know," Drew said, "I don't really want to either, but you know you have to." Rayquaza snorted. Drew shook his head.

"Thank you anyway," Drew said. Surprising even himself, he stepped forwards and put his arms around the massive serpent-like Pokémon. A few stray tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you," Drew whispered before letting him go, "I'm ok. Just go." Rayquaza raised his head slightly in what looked like a nod. Rayquaza opened his mouth, poked his tongue out and licked Drew, covering him with saliva.

"Yuck," Drew said, wiping the Pokémon's slobber from his eyes. Rayquaza let out an almost cheeky, but satisfied noise and flew away. Drew pulled a face and started to climb over the blocks towards where everyone was.

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

Green Deoxys gently put me on the ground and I let Plusle and Minun from my arms.

"Tory!"

"Dad!" I yelled. I ran forwards towards him. It was Yuko as well. They stopped just in front of me.

"Tory," he said again.

"Hey Dad," I said, unsure of what else I was supposed to say. Where do I begin? How do I tell him?

"I'm so happy you're safe," He said, bending down to hug me. Good chance here.

"I'm only ok because of my new friends," I said. It was true. They'd protected me. And taught me something important. As if on cue, Plusle and Minun jumped onto my shoulder and started rubbing themselves against my cheeks. I started to laugh. I didn't even know I was ticklish there.

"C'mon guys," I said, "that tickles."

"You did it Tory," Dad said, "You did it. LaRousse is free." I did do it. I did free LaRousse didn't I? I _was_ a hero after all. It felt so good. I'd finally done something right. Something people could be proud of me for.

"Stop," I said to Plusle and Minun, "please, that tickles, stop!" They stopped suddenly. I turned around, hearing Deoxys make a 'whooshing' noise. I looked up just as they both created an aurora of purple and green light. They stared at me while floating up in the sky. Somehow I knew what they were saying; thank you and goodbye. I gulped.

"Goodbye," I whispered, "I'll miss you." I gulped down the lump in my throat as I watched green Deoxys, my first friend and the reason I started to trust Pokémon start to fly away, taking purple Deoxys and the aurora with them. I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes and smiled slightly. I had a feeling I'd see them again sometime. Rafe nudged me.

"Drew's coming," He whispered, "signal Max." I smirked, seeing Drew come towards us. Rafe nodded to the boys and we all moved away from May and hid at different spots, leaving her looking confused. I waited until Drew was close before signalling to Max. This time, I really was going to pay Drew back for everything he'd done.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I was confused. Everyone except Rebecca, Audrey, Kathryn, Yuko and Professor Lund had suddenly disappeared. What was it? Was this a prank they were playing on me? Was it because Drew was coming and he was covered in legendary dragon slobber? Yeah that had to be it.

"MAY!" I jumped and turned as I heard Max's voice call my name. Now what was going on? He ran straight into me, putting his arms around me tightly. Huh? I was confused. Max never did this anymore. He was too 'grown up' to hug me anymore.

"What's wrong Max?" I asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "I just needed a hug."

"May!" Another set of arm wrapped around my waist. I twisted. It was Tory.

"Tory" I questioned, "What's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Tory said," I'm just really happy." I patted his back the best that I could. I was kinda sandwiched between the two boys.

"Hey May." I twisted to see Rafe. He was smirking. What for? You know, that smirk must run in Drew's family. Rafe came close to me. I tried to back away, but I couldn't. His arms slipped around my middle as he pulled me close to him, his chest pressing against my back. What was going on. Why was everyone hugging me? I couldn't really move, but I wasn't going to push them away. That was rude. It was only a hug after all, wasn't it?

"Um Rafe? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging you," he replied. Why though? I opened my mouth, about to ask when-

"May!" It was Ash! Surely he'd get me out of this predicament. To my surprise, he also put his arms around me. Didn't he have a girlfriend? One that would no doubt be jealous if she saw his hugging me like this. No reason. I couldn't move at all. Caged in on every side by a boy. What had made them do this anyway? Was it because there was just a fight between two, well three at the end, Pokémon? Was it because the city had been flooded by those block robots? I didn't think these boys were that sensitive. Weird.

"May!" AHA! Brock! He was sensible. He'd tell them to get away from me and give me some space to breathe. I felt even more pressure. I turned my head to find that Brock had put his arms over Tory and Ash and was joining this group hug. Why me? Why now? I could hardly breathe.

"Um guys?" I questioned. I heard a low growl behind me. Who was that?

"MAY!" Oh no. Not Sid too. I felt even more pressure and I knew Sid had started to hug as well. I almost lost my balance and tripped over.

"STOP!" Finally! Someone who understood the need for personal boundaries.

"What?" Rafe asked.

"Leave her alone." It was Drew. I froze, not sure if I was relieved or not after all. I hadn't spoken to him since that kiss. I didn't know what to do. It felt unresolved, so I knew it would have to come up, but I didn't want it to become awkward between us.

"Why would we do that?" Tory asked.

"Give the girl some space," Drew said, "You're suffocating her." Thank you. One by one, they all slowly stepped back, forming a ring around me. Now what?

"What's going on guys?" I asked as all of them turned towards me and smirked. _Smirked_. Either Drew's been too much of an influence on them, or I was seeing things.

"What do you mean May?" Max asked innocently. I scowled at him. He was anything but innocent. Something was going on and I wasn't part of it.

"Tell me what you boys are up to," I said, "and don't play innocent. I know something is up." From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Rafe wink, but I couldn't be sure. Sid stepped forwards. Audrey, Kathryn and Rebecca filled in the gap, making the circle expand a bit with Sid and I in the middle. Well, I could breathe again, but I'm not sure I liked where this was heading. Sid strolled forwards. I wanted to back away, but I would run into Brock. Seriously, what were these boys doing?

I heard another one of those growls. Where were they coming from? Sid put one arm around me waist, drawing me close to him.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. His other hand pushed against the bottom of my chin, forcing me to look at him. My eyes widened. He wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do? Please say he wasn't going to do that. I moved my head to the side, just to be safe. I heard a low growl as Sid turned my face back, holding my chin firmly in his hand. Was the growling coming from Sid? No, he was too close. My eyes darted to the side as another growl. Drew was scowling. Was Drew making those noises? Why was he doing that? It was weird.

Sid's head dropped lower. Arceus! He was going to do it! No! I didn't want to kiss him! I wiggled the best I could, but Sid had a strong grip on me. Something flashed in Sid's eyes, looking almost apologetic. I whimpered as his lips neared mine. I don't want to do this.

I heard a very loud, angry growl. I briefly heard the startled yelps of the Audrey and Kathryn. I saw a fist in the corner of my eyes. I felt Sid's arm fall away from me and the sickening crack as knuckles connected with Sid's jaw. My eyes widened as I watched Sid get knocked back. Someone had just punched him in the face!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I think you can guess who ;P In case you didn't notice, that was Rafe and Tory's jealousy plan, though they weren't counting on Sid being punched in the face. Oh well. Drew is more jealous than they think...And covered in Rayquaza slobber...Tell me what you think in a review.**


	16. Aftermath of jealousy

**Aftermath of jealousy**

Drew's POV

I panted, seething with anger and jealousy that I wasn't even going to deny anymore. I looked down at Sid as he rubbed his face. Had I really just punched him? Yes I had. That was me. I can't believe he'd tried to kiss May. Kiss _my_ May. I don't really know what I'd been thinking then. I only felt burning hot rage and bitter jealousy.

"Drew?" May squeaked. I turned to her, seething. How could she have let him go that far before trying to stop him?

"May," I growled out.

"Why'd you do that?" she squeaked.

"You know what, I'm sick of this May," I snapped, "I'm sick of your denseness and you just not getting it. I'm sick of being jealous of everyone. I'm sick of getting angry at my own friend. Even more, I'm sick of your mixed signals!" I put both of my hands on her face, not caring about the audience I had picked up.

"W-w-what d-do you t-think y-you're doing?" She stuttered, her eyes darting to the sides. I ignored her. If she didn't want me to do this, she'd have stopped me by now right? I crushed my lips against hers, hearing a collective 'Aww' combined with a few wolf whistles and a high five. I think there was an 'I told you so' in there too, but I wasn't really paying that much attention. All I could think of right now was how May's lips were against mine and _moving_. She was actually kissing me back and it sent explosions of happiness up my spine and into my brain. I pulled away, finding myself gasping for air and my head spinning. Oh gosh. If this was how she made me feel, short of breath and dizzy, it could be possible that I'd die if she said those three words I'd been wanting to hear for years.

"Drew, I love you," she gasped out. Speaking of which. I felt like screaming out at the top of my lungs just because of those three simple words that were no longer than four letters each. But I contained it. I know people said when 'I love you' is said to you by that special someone, you feel your legs turn to jelly, your heart beat speeds up and you feel like bursting in happiness, but I never believed them until now. I always believed I'd be cool and calm, how I usually am, but it had all been thrown out the window. I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down now.

"I think we'll leave you two alone for a bit," Rafe said.

"We'll wait for you at the lab," Yuko said, "you still have some explaining to do Drew." I nodded, not really paying that much attention. What explaining? What lab? I didn't know anything about that. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

"You're smiling!" May exclaimed, grinning. I was? I almost felt like I had to reach up and check. I was smiling though. Goofily at that, but for some reason I couldn't seem to control the way my lips were curling upwards. Not that my smile was the first thing on my mind at the moment.

"I'm happy," I said, letting it soak in for a little longer. She tilted her head slightly. Wait a minute. I still hadn't said it back to her. No doubt she would have guessed by now, but still. Nothing could outdo actually hearing it.

"I love you," I whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she questioned, "You do?" Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was dense enough not to have guessed it. I don't know how. I'd kissed her for goodness sake. You don't do that unless you feel something.

"Of course I love you airhead," I said, "Do you think I just kissed you for no reason?"

"You could have," she said pouting and crossing her arms, "And I'm not an airhead."

"Could have fooled me," I said, rolling my eyes. She pouted again.

"I'm going," she said.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, "That wasn't such a bad insult was it?" I frowned. I'd called her an airhead before. Don't tell me she was actually offended.

"No silly," she said giggling, "We have to go back to the lab. You have some explaining to do."

"Huh?"

"Just come on," she said. I shook my head.

"You have to be my girlfriend first," I said. She giggled. She stepped up, taking my face in my hands and brought my head down. I smirked. Instead of kissing me, like I thought, her lips went to my ear.

"I already am," she whispered. She let go, giggled and ran away. I blinked. She was teasing me. I ran after her. Just you wait until I catch her.

* * *

><p>Tory's POV<p>

May and Drew both burst through the door, giggling, panting, bright red and grinning stupidly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her from running by pulling her back to him.

"Drew stop it," May squealed, "You're covering me with Pokémon slobber." I guess it had worked out between them, but I wanted to check…And maybe embarrass him just a little.

"Hey guys," I said, interrupting their embrace. May and Drew both looked up, as if only just aware there were people around them.

"Drew why are you holding my sister like that?" Max asked innocently. Good job. Drew's face coloured red.

"Um…May?" he said, looking to her.

"What happened after we left," I teased, knowing he most likely would have said it back, maybe kissed her again, depending.

"Um…What were you doing?" He shot back. I pointed to Sid.

"Looking after that nasty bruise you gave him," I said, "Why did you punch him?" Drew's eyes widened as he looked at the dark purple and black slightly swollen mark on Sid's lower jaw. The colour had showed up pretty quickly actually. No doubt it would be very painful for a couple of days. I was actually surprised his jaw wasn't broken. Drew had knocked him back for goodness sake. Let me tell you, it's not easy to knock back a guy like Sid, so I know that punch was one with a lot of strength behind it. Sid wouldn't stop going on about how Rafe owes him for this, which only got a smirk in response.

"Did I do that?" Drew asked quietly. I nodded and Drew's face drained of any colour.

"Oh Arceus," he muttered, his hands dropping down loosely by his sides, "I can't have been that jealous to hit my own friend."

"Wait, you were jealous?" May questioned, "Is that why you punched Sid?" The red returned to Drew's face faster than you could blink.

"Looks that way," he said, trying to brush it off, "Sorry Sid."

"It's ok Drew," Sid said, glaring at Rafe, "It was only part of the plan. I wasn't going to actually follow through."

"Plan?" May said, looking confused. I smirked.

"Yeah, plan to get Drew so jealous he'd have to confess something," I said, "It's been way too long."

"Long?" May questioned, "How long?"

"I've known ever since the first phone call about you," I said, sneaking a sly glance at Drew who was steadily turning redder, "Since then it was all, May did this, May did that, May, May, May. I knew he was madly in love with you." May blinked.

"You told Tory about me?" May asked.

"Maybe," Drew mumbled.

"I figured the only way to make Drew say something was to make him really jealous, hence our plan to use Sid," Rafe said.

"I still don't get why Drew is jealous," May said. Oh man, Drew was right. This girl was dense.

"For Arceus sake May!" Drew exclaimed, "You can't seriously tell me you don't know! After what I just told you before!"

"I know," May said, giggling as his flustered outburst, "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"I'm not saying that again," he muttered, "not in front of people."

"What did you say Drew?" I asked innocently, smirking as the tips of his eyes grew red.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Don't worry Drew," I said, laughing, "We all know you love May already." It wasn't possible for Drew's face to get any redder.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I turned to my boyfriend, giggling slightly at his embarrassed face. I had a feeling Tory was purposely trying to embarrass him. Time to save him. He didn't look like he could handle much more embarrassment.

"So Yuko," I said, "you said Drew had to explain himself. Just how much does he need to explain?"

"Everything," Yuko said.

"I want to know what you meant when you said you were the only one to stop Rayquaza," Tory said, "And what you meant by 'I've done this before'. When did you do it the first time?" Drew sighed.

"Sit down," He said, "you might need to depending on how much you want me to say."

"We should move out to the staff lounge then," Yuko suggested, "there's couches and snacks." Snacks? I was down for that. We all followed Yuko as she led the way to the staff lounge. Ash immediately jumped onto the beanbag in the corner. I rolled my eyes. Tory, Audrey and Kathryn sat on one couch while Max pulled up a chair next to them. Rafe, Sid and Yuko sat on another couch Drew sat down on a red two seater couch and patted the spot next to him, looking at me expectantly. I smiled and sat next to him.

"So now tell us," Yuko said, "What did you mean?"

"Well I have calmed Rayquaza before," Drew said, "6 years ago."

"6 years ago? Wasn't that when…" Yuko trailed off and Drew nodded. 6 years ago was Tory's accident.

"Is that why Rayquaza just stopped?" Yuko asked, "Is that where you were when you went missing?" Drew nodded again.

"I was with my parents then," Drew said, "But as soon as I saw Tory was in danger, something just made me leap out and protect him."

"But you were injured," Tory said, "How did you get away?"

"I was injured," Drew said, nodding, "and I probably shouldn't have been able to move, but I heard my mum scream and just like that, the adrenaline kicked in and I had to go save her. I remember feeling pain and seeing white and I thought I wasn't going to make it. I watched, almost feeling like it was in slow motion as the cabinet of devices fell down. I ran towards my mum, who was frozen in terror. My dad had been knocked out cold by Rayquaza and both of them were in the way. I don't know what would have happened if I had actually reached them. I probably would have been killed as well, but Rayquaza flew past and his tail knocked me out of the way. I only heard the crash and the cut short screams of my mum as the cabinet crushed them. They would have died instantly."

"So how did you get Rayquaza to settle down," Yuko said.

"I did what any boy who had just witnessed his parents being killed would have done. I screamed," Drew said, "and somehow, that got Rayquaza's attention. I don't know how, but somehow seeing me cry out like that got him to stop. He came over to me and it was strange. He almost cuddled me. He said he was sorry for what he had done. It was weird to have him apologizing like that, but he was. He promised me something and went home."

"What did he promise you?" I asked.

"He promised he'd always look out for me," Drew said, "He promised that because he had killed my parents, he'd act as my protector. Every year, he comes down from the ozone layer to make sure I'm ok. I think he feels guilty for what he did. He also comes down if he senses that I'm in trouble. Rayquaza is my protector Pokémon. I knew he'd come down as soon as Deoxys appeared, not because he felt threatened himself. He knew I would be endangered. That's why I was the only one who could stop him. I had to tell him that I was ok and it would be alright. Only that backfired when Deoxys attacked me."

"Wow," I said, "you really have a connection with him don't you?" I wish I could have a special connection with a Pokémon. Drew nodded.

"So that's all," Drew said, "I can't think of anything else I need to explain."

"I can," Tory said.

"What?" Drew asked. Tory smirked and I had a bad feeling about the question.

"What is your relationship to May?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys, what did you think? Rafe and Tory's jealousy plan worked. And the connection between Drew and Rayquaza was made clear. Don't go away though. I still have one more chapter to write. Yikes! I'm actually really close to finishing this. So tell me what you think in a review and if you haven't already, vote on my poll. Thanks guys :)**


	17. Finale

**Finale**

Drew's POV

I grabbed May's face in my hands, seeing the shock in her eyes for a brief moment before they closed and her lips puckered. I smirked slightly before placing that smirk against her lips so she could feel it. I felt her lips curl down in a pout and it made me chuckle against her lips. An awkward cough made me pull away. I'd forgotten about everyone else. I'd almost forgotten the reason I'd kissed her in the first place.

"I think I made my position clear," I said, smirking.

"Eww," Tory groaned.

"I agree," Max said, "You could have waited until you were NOT in front of all of us." May and I both turned to each other, laughing slightly.

"Brothers," we said at the same time. Max and Tory screwed up their noses. That would teach them not to tease us. Tory smiled as Plusle and Minun jumped onto his shoulder.

"Drew," Tory said, "I've done it." I grinned. He did do it. In what would have totally shocked everyone else in the room, I got up, ran across the room and hugged Tory. But it wasn't much of a shock to Tory. He knew I was a little bit softer around him. He was my brother, what could I say?

"Drew!" Tory exclaimed, laughing.

"You did it!" I exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you." I was, and he had better know it. It wouldn't have been easy. I'd been trying to do that for ages. I let him go and turned to May, whose eyes were wide and her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. I slowly walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"You did it May," I whispered, "You helped Tory. You finally freed LaRousse."

"I didn't do anything," she protested, "Tory did it himself."

"I think you helped," I said, "So thank you." She wriggled out of my grip, giggling.

"I didn't think you were this affectionate," she teased.

"I'm not usually," I said, teasing back, "So you better make the most of it while it lasts."

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because you love me," I teased, smirking to cover that I wanted to smile. It was actually true. Like I suspected, her face started to go red and her hands clenched by her sides.

"I DO NOT!" She yelled, "YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT GRASSHEAD!"

"Uh-uh May," I said, teasingly shaking my finger in front of her face, "that's not what you told me 20 minutes ago. Tut, tut, is this how you treat your boyfriend?" I felt that smirk growing larger as she blushed in embarrassment, becoming less angry as she realized what I said was true.

"Why are you so arrogant?" she groaned.

"Because you wouldn't rather me any other way," I said, leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek. She blushed even redder. The doors opened and professor Lund came in.

"I've just come back from surveying the city," he said, "Rayquaza had damaged quite a lot. We'll have to rebuild quite a lot."

"Well what better way to start again than to build LaRousse as a real town," Sid said.

"Wait, LaRousse isn't a real town?" Ash questioned. We all looked at him, except Brock and Max, who were probably equally as confused.

"No," I said, "LaRousse hasn't been a real town. Not until today."

* * *

><p>We sat there, in professor Lund's office, just talking over new developmental plans.<p>

"Well," Ash said, "I think we should get going." May pulled a face.

"You should come with us Drew," She said.

"I hate big groups," I said. She looked disappointed.

"Don't worry May," Ash said, "You'll see your boyfriend again at the next contest. Right Drew?" May flushed when he said boyfriend and it made me smirk. She was still embarrassed. That could be fun.

"I guess so," I said, "What kind of guy would I be if I didn't come to meet up with my _girlfriend_?" I made sure to emphasis the word girlfriend and May blushed even redder.

"Ok, ok," Rafe said, "We get the point Drew. May is _your_ girlfriend." This time I could feel my cheeks heating up. Stupid blush. I hated blushing. It was the only show of emotion that I couldn't control…If you didn't count the punch I'd thrown at Sid.

"Come on!" Ash exclaimed, "We gotta get to the train." He grabbed one of May's hands, taking Max's wrist with the other and started to drag them towards the train station. May reached back and suddenly I felt myself being pulled along by May, her grip tight on my hand. I heard the pound of footsteps behind me, so I assumed that the others were following.

* * *

><p>We came to the station.<p>

"We're early," Ash said.

"You didn't have to drag us all the way here," May exclaimed, dropping both mine and Ash's hands.

"Just like you didn't have to drag me," I said, raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed.

"Well, since you weren't coming with us…I wanted to say a proper goodbye," she said, tapping her fingers together. I smirked. She was cute when she was embarrassed. I grabbed her hand, pulling her into my embrace.

"You make it sound like I'm leaving you forever," I whispered. She opened her mouth, but was cut off by Ash.

"Never mind!" Ash said, "The train is here." I pressed a kiss behind her ear.

"I'll see you at the next contest ok?" I said.

"Please come with Drew," she said.

"Now, now May," I said, "You've been without me for longer than this, what changed?"

"You're my boyfriend now," May said, "I'll miss you more." I kissed her cheek and then forehead.

"I will too ok?" I admitted, "But I gotta stay for a while. You know I do. I have to help rebuild the city. I'll see you soon though. I promise." She pouted.

"Come on May," Max said, "We gotta get on the train." I released her from my grip.

"You'd better go," I said. To my surprise, instead of going like I'd told her to, she grabbed my collar and yanked me down, quickly pecking my lips.

"I love you," she whispered, letting go, looking really embarrassed before getting on the train. Just a simple action had sent sparks shooting up into my brain again. I touched my lips gently with a finger, watching as she disappeared into the train, Ash, Brock, Max, Audrey, Kathryn, Rafe, Sid and Rebecca following her on. I bit my lip.

"Go," Tory said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Follow her," he said.

"What?" I asked, "I can't."

"Dude, she just kissed you and you don't want to go with her?" Tory said.

"I can't," I said, "I have to stay and help." Tory smirked.

"You can't seriously tell me that you're willing to let your girlfriend, who is on that train, leave and travel with a bunch of guys while you rebuild a city? Are you crazy?" He said. When he said it like that…

"Go Drew," he continued, "You've already done enough. It's my turn to repay you back." Without another word I ran and jumped on the train just before the doors closed. I waved to Tory, Yuko and Professor Lund as the train started to move, mouthing a 'thank you' to Tory. When they were out of sight, I moved and changed carts to the one I saw May going into before. She had her back turned to me. They were all laughing together. Rafe looked up, spotted me and smirked.

"What are you smirking for Rafe?" Ash asked. Rafe nudged Ash. He looked up, grinning knowingly at me. Soon I had everyone's attention except for May's, who was still laughing at something Brock had said earlier. I crept up behind her.

"Hey, what are you all looking at?" she asked, stopping her giggles.

"Look behind you," Rafe said. She started to turn around and so I put my arms around her waist, making her squeak in surprise. I leaned and so my lips gently brushed her ear.

"I believe you left before I could tell you something important," I whispered, "I love you too." She turned in my arms, a grin on her face.

"Drew!" She exclaimed, "You're coming with us?"

"I was persuaded," I said, shrugging.

"Yes!" she said, "We're going to Lilycove City. There's a contest there, I'm sure you know that already, but still it's really nice there and apparently there's a festival and we could totally go together and-" I cut off her ranting with a swift kiss to her lips.

"You know I don't like big crowds May," I said, "I'm not going to that festival." May pouted

"Please Drew," she begged, "I really want to go."

"No," I said. She crossed her arms. From the corner of my eye I saw Rafe smirk and nudge Sid.

"If you want May," Sid started, throwing a pointed look at me, "I could take you." I scowled. Something flashed in May's eyes. She wriggled out of my arms and turned to face Sid, who was smirking. I thought we were done using my jealousy to get me to do something.

"Sure Sid," she said, "since Drew won't take me." Stupid jealousy! I grabbed her arm, pulling her back, gently grabbing her chin with my hand.

"You're going with me," I growled out. She smirked and opened her mouth. Before she could say anything else, I had silenced her with my lips. This could be a very interesting journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's all done. I'm not sure I liked how this last chapter turned out, but I had no idea how to end it. I decided to end it with jealous Drew, seeing as you guys seem to enjoy it when he's jealous. Leave a review telling me what you think. Speaking of reviews; I just gotta say. OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS! That's amazing! thank you guys so much. I never actually thought that I'd reach 100. let alone go ****over****. That is so cool. Thank you all who have reviewed and followed and supported this. It means a lot. Now, if you like this movie twist, I have done two others. ****_'The protector and the sea princess'_**** and ****_'Aura and Mew'_****. Be sure to check them out if you haven't already. Now, next up is a different sort of request. Someone has requested a specific plot line, which I'm going to try out. It'll be called ****_'Roles reversed'_**** and it's contestshipping, so all you contestshippers, keep a look out for it. Don't worry, I haven't completely stopped with movie twists. I will be doing more after ****_'Roles reversed'_****. I just thought to do something a little different. Anyway, the next movie twist that I will be doing, after****_ 'Roles reversed'_**** is a twist of ****_'Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias'_****. It'll be called ****_'Pokemon connection: Latios and May'_****. I'm sure some of you might already be able to guess what I'm going to twist ;P It is pokeshipping ****and**** contestshipping. I have already thought about it a little and I have the major twists I want in my head. So May and Drew will be added in, because you know, why not? I love contestshipping and all. And so that's what I will be doing. Make sure to keep a look out for ****_'Roles reversed'_**** if you're interested and vote on my poll if you haven't already. So, I think that's all I have to say for now. I guess I'll see some of you at my next story ;P**


End file.
